Making Time
by bullshrimp
Summary: AU. Elsa is just your average college student, dividing her time between studying, her sorority, and hanging out with her sister. But when she meets Jack Frost, a kind, funny, and incredibly handsome guy, she begins to wonder what else she can make time for. A Disney/Dreamworks crossover with the usual pairings :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Time is only a state of mind, so being late is a thought only one can possess.**_

* * *

><p>The rich, inviting aroma of freshly ground coffee wafted through the air, filling the small café with its bittersweet scent. It was a quaint place, with only six tables, a few stools along the counter, and two large, comfortable couches. They were a lively maroon color, complementing the deep chestnut hues that were found in the tables and counter. It was quite warm inside - but in a cozy way. A perfect escape from the freezing temperatures outside.<p>

But Elsa didn't care.

The blonde took a peek at the time on her phone, biting her lip in frustration before glancing at the barista behind the counter. The girl, who looked no older than 20 something, was idly chatting up a coworker and taking her time with making her drink.

Now, Elsa wasn't normally impatient - she was rather timid, and hopelessly polite. Her name was basically a synonym for well-behaved, and she always kept her composure, regardless of the situation.

But she was _really _running late today.

The brunette behind the counter obviously didn't know this, but quickly taking and making customers' orders seemed like the most probable way of doing her job properly, and Elsa had half a mind to explain this to her. But, she held her tongue, and instead tapped her fingernails against the counter impatiently, hoping the girl would take the hint.

Her blue eyes observing the barista's hands as she made the drink, Elsa idly wondered why she never bothered to make her own coffee - it'd be less expensive, and a hell of a lot quicker. Plus, she wouldn't have to trek all the way down to the little café, and subject herself to the... _stares_.

Platinum blonde hair and pale white skin definitely stood out against the darker, muted colors in the room, and her bright, ice-blue jacket wasn't doing much to disguise her, either. But those weren't the reasons people stared.

Arendelle was a small, prosperous community, incorrectly labeled as a college town. It was a tight-knit neighborhood, full of familiar faces and lacking in privacy. If you had grown up there, then everyone knew your business.

Elsa Arendelle knew this to be true. She was a direct descendant of the founding family, and was accustomed to seeing her surname on almost every sign. Her father had been a well-respected businessman, while her mother busied herself with raising the two Arendelle daughters.

Elsa was the older one - a no-nonsense girl with a quick tongue and a kind smile. She kept to herself most of the time, and was rumored to be rather snobbish. But growing up as a somewhat-celebrity in her hometown didn't tarnish her humility, and those who knew her best were fully aware of her large heart. She was merely... reserved.

Her younger sister, Anna, on the other hand, was a bit of a handful. Despite becoming boy-crazy at an early age, the 'Little Arendelle' was known for her innocence and purity. She was friendly, approachable, and too cute for her own good. Many guys had tried to take advantage of her sweet-nature, and though she fell head over heels easily, she'd wise up before anyone had to swoop in and rescue her. While Elsa was known for her cold demeanor and chilling beauty, Anna's trademark was her summery personality. She was bright, cheerful, and somewhat overwhelming in large doses. Strawberry-blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes only added to her appeal, and their father had his fair-share of heart attacks because of it.

Elsa imagined it couldn't have been easy raising two moderately attractive daughters.

Though, while she knew she was somewhat blessed in the looks department, she never prided herself on it. Not to say she didn't take care of her appearance - she never left the house without looking presentable. Her light blonde locks were always pulled back in an elegant up-do, and her makeup was sharp and clean. Her wardrobe was sophisticated, yet modern, and she kept her head held high at all times. She was the definition of poise and class. Her mother oozed elegance, while her father held an air of authority, and she had taken note.

The Arendelle family was respected and loved, and the whole town had mourned the loss of her parents.

Elsa felt tears prick at the back of her eyes at that thought, but quickly blinked them away. Everyone had been walking on eggshells around her since the accident - meaning she had been subjected to their looks of pity for nearly half a year. But when it seemed everyone was finally moving pass the loss, the holidays rolled around.

It was apparently unfit for the two Arendelle daughters to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas alone, and it seemed as though every family friend had offered them a place at the table. Anna, having postponed college after their parent's death, had been overly eager to leave the house, but Elsa had politely declined every offer. She hated being pitied.

Her reaction had only fueled the rumor of her snobbishness, and suddenly the older Arendelle found herself to be the subject of a lot of gossip. She brushed it off at first, due to never having cared about what people had to say anyway, but the more dirty looks she received in public, the more she felt thankful for returning back to school.

She was a junior at Arendelle University (also founded by her family), and was immediately pursued by Delta Zeta her freshman year. At first, the thought of joining a sorority was appalling, but her mother had been thrilled by the idea, and eventually talked her into rushing. She had been a Delta Zeta, making Elsa not only a member of the founding family, but a legacy as well. Needless to say, Rush Week had been a breeze for the elder Arendelle.

But losing her parents the summer between her sophomore and junior year had undoubtedly taken its toll, and Elsa had temporarily moved back into her family home, where she juggled classes and comforting her sister. Though, if you were to ask Anna, she'd tell you that Elsa hadn't done much comforting.

Shaking away those memories, the blonde checked the time on her phone once more. She had barely twenty minutes before she had to meet Anna at the school, where she was planning on giving her a quick tour. Anna was starting her freshman year during the winter quarter, which meant the campus wasn't as freshman-friendly as it had been at the start of the year. Which meant Elsa had unwillingly volunteered to being her younger sister's tour guide.

The younger Arendelle was planning on rushing Delta Zeta, though the sorority wasn't known for accepting winter rushes. But, having the same qualifications as Elsa (plus a few more extra-curricular activities), the girls had made a special exception for Anna (and a few others, as not to look selective).

Elsa had mixed feelings on her sister joining - on one hand, she figured it would be a good experience for the younger Arendelle, and it'd also be easier for Elsa to keep an eye on her, but on the other hand, Anna was still a little boy-crazy. And Delta Zetas were known for their..._ interactions_ with the more popular fraternities.

"One iced white chocolate mocha, extra whip, for... _Ellis__?_"

Rolling her eyes at the somewhat incompetent employee, Elsa hurriedly took her drink, offering a deadpan "Thanks." The barista gave her a strange look, before turning back towards the other employee and resuming their conversation.

Quickly shoving a straw into her cup, Elsa rewarded her patience was a lengthy sip, relishing in the chill of her cold drink as it slid down her throat. Feeling as if her day were about to get better, the blonde began making her way towards the exit.

"Elsa, dear, is that you?"

Her earlier thought shattered, the elder Arendelle slowly turned around, forcing a smile on her face as she was greeted by an elderly woman.

"Hello, Ms. Merryweather."

The stout, round woman smiled pleasantly at the blonde as she stood from the table, her large blue overcoat doing nothing for her figure.

"How have you been, dear? It was such a shame you and Anna couldn't make it for Christmas - I know Aurora sure missed you!"

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but the older lady continued rambling.

"Why, she had even invited her fiancé, Phillip, to join. Have you met Phillip yet? I know he's already graduated from Arendelle, but I'd figure Aurora would have introduced him to you all!"

Again, the blonde attempted to reply, but it seemed Ms. Merryweather was content with the one-sided conversation, so Elsa merely sipped her mocha instead.

"He's a handsome boy, you know. Fauna was spending the whole night fawning over him, while Flora couldn't stop planning the wedding for one moment. Do you know she's suggested _pink _for the color scheme? Surely she'd know Aurora _despises _pink - her favorite color is obviously blue!"

Smiling politely, Elsa began to zone out as the older woman continued bickering about her niece's wedding. Aurora was a Delta Zeta one year ahead of her, and had acted as her 'big sister' when she first joined. The girl was unbelievably beautiful, but stoic and reserved - though not nearly as shy as Elsa. She had golden blonde hair and violet eyes, and was Vice President of the sorority, though she focused more on her studies. Elsa had gotten to know her pretty well, and had heard many stories of her eccentric aunts, who lived down the street from Arendelle Manor.

But as she thought about Aurora's more excitable family members, she remembered she had to meet her own... eccentric sibling.

"Well, it was lovely seeing you, Ms. Merryweather," Elsa interrupted hastily, earning a confused look from the older woman, "but I actually have to run off and meet Anna - it's her first day."

The woman continued to look bewildered, until realization lit up her wide face, along with a smile.

"Oh, yes! Right, off you go, Elsa dear! Oh, but do tell Anna I say hello!"

"I will, Ms. Merryweather. It was very nice seeing you again." But the blonde didn't wait for a reply, and instead headed straight for the exit. Taking another peek at her phone, she let out a muted growl at the time; less than ten minutes before she had to meet Anna. And though Arendelle was a small town, Elsa wasn't looking forward to trekking through the snow.

Not bothering to look up as she reached the door, it shouldn't have come as a surprise when she collided against another person, her iced coffee drenching them both.

"Oh - ah! Hot, ho- er, uh, c-cold?" an unfamiliar voice questioned.

Elsa stared at her jacket in horror as her mocha began soaking through the fabric, while a few stray ice cubes slipped down her sleeve, sending an unpleasant chill along her arm. Not only had she barely enjoyed her coffee, but she was now covered in it. Her earlier hopes of the day getting better were dashed entirely.

"Are... are you drinking _iced _coffee?"_  
><em>

She had barely registered that the person had been talking to her - a guy, judging by his voice and worn blue hoodie, which Elsa had caught with her peripheral vision, but she was too preoccupied with the realization that she had just spilled her coffee - coffee she had waited way too long for, in the first place - to look at him properly. After all, it had been really good coffee.

"Wow, what a mess - I'm really sorry! Here, let me get you a napkin."

Still staring down at the light brown stain coloring her jacket, Elsa barely noticed the man before her as he leaned towards the tables, swiping a handful of napkins.

"I'm so sorry," he continued, handing her the thin, light brown material with one hand, while gently prying her drink from her grasp and setting it on the table with his other. She took the napkin from his hand cautiously, still not bothering to look up, and began dabbing hopelessly at her jacket. Maybe he wouldn't see her face, and she could return to the café without the fear of running into him again; she hated being embarrassed.

"Thank you," she muttered, cringing internally at the harsh sound of her voice. She couldn't blame the guy, really, despite the fact he had _obviously _gone in through the door that _specifically _said _exit_.

Okay, maybe she _could _blame him.

"I'm really, _really _sorry," he insisted, obviously sensing her annoyance. "Here, let me buy you a new -"

"No thank you," she interrupted rudely, finally lifting her head to send him a glare...

...only to feel her face heat up in mortification. Of _course _it had to be a _cute _guy.

He looked about her age, with pale skin and silvery blond hair. He was a few inches taller than her, as well as on the lanky side, though it only added to his boyish good looks. He was definitely a pretty-boy, with his high cheekbones and strong jaw, balanced by his kind smile and dazzling white teeth. But his eyes - they were a magnificent shade of blue - icy and mischievous. He was rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner, obviously embarrassed by the situation as well, the faint blush across his cheeks only adding to his over all cuteness.

But she was only distracted by his good looks for merely a moment, before her glare intensified.

"It's the least I can do -" he tried again, but Elsa wasn't having it.

"I said no thank you," she clipped, lifting her chin as she regarded him coolly. She had almost forgotten about the fresh stain across her chest, until she attempted to cross her arms, sending a shiver down her body as she pressed the cold fabric closer to her. Though, she made no outward reaction, and instead waited for the guy in front of her to move.

He looked somewhat surprised by her quick rejection, giving her the feeling that he hadn't been turned down much. Which lightened her mood slightly.

"Are you sure?" He appeared to be a nice enough guy, and wasn't blatantly hitting on her or anything, but she didn't want to give him the chance to. He seemed like the flirty-type, and Elsa wasn't in the mood to be harassed. Especially when she was drenched in coffee.

"I'm sure," she deadpanned, attempting to get past him when it became clear that he wasn't going to move.

"I'm really -"

"_Sorry_; yes, I'm well aware." She cringed again at her tone, but couldn't find the energy to apologize. Now she had even _less _time to get back on campus. The guy thankfully let her pass, with only a croak of protest sounding from his throat. Elsa shivered slightly as she was met with the chilled air, and she wondered idly if the stain across her chest would freeze.

Shaking away the thought, she started towards the sidewalk, only slightly surprised when she heard someone behind her, their feet crunching in the snow as they ran towards her.

"Wait!"

Feeling her temper rise, Elsa took a calming breath, before turning towards the voice behind her.

Cute guy bounded towards her clumsily, stopping only a few feet in front of her as he shoved his hands into his pockets. She tried not to notice the way his hair shone in the winter sun, or how her nostrils were attacked by the strong scent of iced coffee and peppermint.

"Are you... walking somewhere?" he wondered, his eyes looking past her curiously. "'Cuz, you know, it's freezing, and you're like covered in coffee -"

"I hadn't noticed." Again, Elsa mentally reprimanded herself for being rude, though she continued staring at him with a deadpan expression.

He let out a nervous chuckle, removing one hand from his pocket and mussing with his hair nervously. "I really am sorry about that..."

Deciding not to leave an entirely horrible impression, Elsa forced herself to smile. "I know; I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just running late as it is, and -"

"Let me give you a ride," he blurted, a sheepish grin sprouting across his handsome face.

Feeling herself blush, she quickly shook her head. "Oh, no - I couldn't possibly bother you with -"

"I really don't mind!" he insisted, his smiling widening.

"It's really not far -"

"Then it won't take too long!" he laughed, before gesturing towards the parking lot with the nod of his head. "Come on - you said so yourself that you're running late."

Shivering slightly as she was hit by a light breeze, Elsa attempted one last-ditch effort to decline - despite a ride sounding more and more appealing.

"But you were just about to buy yourself some coffee, and I don't want to keep you -"

"It's fine," he remarked, sending her a charming smile. "I'll just buy us _both_ coffee tomorrow."

Her face only growing hotter, Elsa suddenly felt torn. Accepting a ride from a total stranger was obviously a bad idea, despite how cute said stranger was. And even though he came across as a nice guy, she really didn't want to chance anything. But it _would _guarantee she'd get to Anna faster, and that'd give them plenty of time to explore the campus and dorms before she was needed back at the sorority house.

And, though she didn't want to admit it, the chance to get to know this guy better was incredibly tempting, as was the free coffee he promised.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Elsa glanced over her shoulder, wearily observing how far she had to walk.

"Thank you," she began, giving him her first genuine smile since their encounter, "but I'm fine with walking. You have a lovely day."

Cute guy looked completely flabbergasted by her refusal, and she couldn't help but giggle at his befuddled expression. He _really _wasn't used to getting turned down, apparently.

Nodding her head politely in parting, Elsa turned away from the silver-haired man and continued on her way. She successfully made it about three yards before she heard him behind her once more.

"Wait!"

Rolling her eyes fondly, she turned back around, regarding him in annoyed amusement.

"_What?_" she smirked.

He still seemed a bit dazed, though he was able to recover quickly with a shy smile.

"Can I at least get your name? You know, in case we, uh, bump into each other again," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Elsa felt her stomach flutter pleasantly at the sound, though she merely smiled in response.

"...Elsa," she spoke after a few moments, deciding that telling him wouldn't do any harm.

He grinned at her reply, obviously pleased with finally getting a positive response from her. "Elsa," he repeated, smiling gently as the name slipped from his lips. "Beautiful name."

"Hmm," she hummed, not too impressed by the line. What was he going to do next, compliment her eyes? She smirked at the thought.

"I'm Jack," he continued, reaching his hand towards her with a smirk. She tentatively shook it, ignoring the warmth emitting between their palms - a severe contrast to the brisk weather outside.

"It was... interesting meeting you, Jack," she offered, slipping her hand from his.

He nervously chuckled once more, averting his eyes from hers and instead staring at the ground between them. "Heh, that's one way to put it."

Smiling politely, Elsa nodded in farewell once more, before continuing on her way. But the further she distanced herself from him, the more confused she became as she realized she hadn't stopped smiling. In fact, she hadn't smiled this much since... She hadn't smiled this much for a long time. And despite the fact that Anna was going to taunt her for being late (something that rarely ever happened), she couldn't find the sense to stop smiling.

Maybe the day wasn't going to be as horrible as she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is going to be a Jelsa fic, obviously, but it is going to have all the main DisneyDreamworks pairings and friendships that come along with AU Jelsa fics! I've been wanting to write an AU for a while, and was randomly hit with inspiration last night! So they're obviously in college, and her parents have already passed away, about six months prior. Hopefully Elsa and Jack are in character, and I'll try my hardest to keep them that way. Now, this isn't going to be a love-at-first-sight kinda thing (they're just attracted to each other at this point), and if you're not a fan of slow-paced romances, then this probably isn't for you. But I hope you'll give it a chance anyway? :D**

**As for pairings, this will consist of eventual Jelsa and Kristanna, solid Rapunzel/Flynn (not sure what the ship name is haha), hints of Mericcup (I'm still on the fence with that ship), and a dash of other known Disney/Dreamworks couples (though the story won't really focus on them). Also, if you've seen the show _Greek_, then you'll know what to expect for the whole Sorority/Fraternity approach. I know college AUs are kinda cliché, but I hope this will be enjoyed, nonetheless! **

**Oh, and reviews would be amazing, as well as suggestions! :P**

**And as a disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time._**

* * *

><p>Anna bounced in anticipation as she stood in front of a tall, boxy building, with just a few suitcases at her feet. Her green fleece jacket was doing little to keep her warm, but she was too excited to care. Today was going to be great.<p>

She had been waiting for this day since Elsa's first day freshman year. The whole family had piled into their dad's old car, affectionately nicknamed 'the boat' (due to its large size and the permanent smell of salt water), and drove the elder Arendelle and all of her things to campus. Anna had only been a junior in high school at the time, and though the teachers had been pushing the subject of college, she hadn't given it much thought.

That is, until she saw _him_.

Of course, she barely remembered what _he _had even looked like. He was, after all, just a really cute college guy, giving their family a polite half-smile as he trudged off to class or whatever. But it wasn't so much _who _he was that made her giddy with excitement - it was more along the lines of _what _he was.

_A really cute college guy._

And that just reminded Anna of the fact that there would be _more! _

Smiling fondly, she thought back to that day. It had been pretty warm (since Elsa had started at the end of August), so it was no surprise to see plenty of shirtless guys tossing a Frisbee in the quad (or whatever it was called - Anna was too distracted to properly listen to Elsa ramble on). Of course, their father had been very stern with both girls when it came to boys, so the look of horror on his face at the sight was nothing short of hilarious.

There were also plenty of eligible bachelors roaming the halls of her sister's co-ed dorms. Anna had barely been able to contain her excitement as she caught the eyes of a few, and she nearly fainted when a particularly cute one gave her a smile. It was like heaven or something.

Naturally, due to her gawking of every testosterone-laden piece of eye-candy, she hadn't been paying much attention to where they were, or what anything looked like. So when she showed up on campus today, she only had a faint memory of what the building even looked like. And, even then, she wasn't sure if she was at the right one - they all looked the same. Plus, she hadn't spotted Elsa yet, and her sister was notoriously punctual.

"Sorry I'm late."

Anna jumped at the sound of her sister's soft voice, coming from somewhere behind her. Turning around quickly, she was about to pull the elder Arendelle into an excited hug, until she noticed the giant stain across her chest.

"What the heck happened to you?"

Elsa merely glanced down, letting out a flustered sigh. "Long story..."

The faint blush spreading across her sister's cheeks didn't go unnoticed, though Anna decided to bring it up later. Right now, there were more important things to focus on.

"Well, grab a bag, and show me to my room! I'll let you borrow something to wear," she smiled, bending down to get her stuff. Elsa rolled her eyes fondly, before doing as she was told.

* * *

><p>"...but you won't have to worry about that for a few days. Classes don't start until..."<p>

Anna was faintly aware of the fact that Elsa was talking, but she couldn't find the sense to pay attention. Instead, she was focusing on absorbing as much detail as she could about the hallway they were in. It had been a long-running joke in the Arendelle family that Anna was hopeless with directions, and she had a bit of a habit for getting lost in their own house. And though she was willing to ask a cute boy for directions back to her dorm, she wanted to feel a little sense of independence - especially when Elsa would be keeping tabs on her the whole time.

"Alright, this is it."

Anna almost walked into her sister when the blonde suddenly stopped in front of a rustic-looking door, with the number 307 written across it.

"I trust you already got your keys?"

Smiling sheepishly, Anna shoved her hand into her pocket, digging out the key she had received when she registered earlier. Pulling it out, she fumbled with it slightly as she attempted to unlock the door. Finally getting it into the lock, she quickly turned it, and the door unlocked with a satisfying 'click'.

_This is it! _she thought excitedly, turning the knob and pushing the door open. She had always heard stories of the wonderful friendship between college roommates, and she was nearly shaking in anticipation. What was the girl going to be like? Was she nice? What was she majoring in? Was she planning on rushing, too?

Plastering a large smile on her face, she entered the room, only to find it... empty? Save for the two beds, and a few other small pieces of furniture, the quaint room was void of any sign of life (and color, for that matter).

"What?" she muttered, digging in her pocket for the piece of paper she had gotten with her key.

Elsa seemed unphased by the empty room, and maneuvered around the strawberry-blonde blocking the door.

"Which bed do you want?" she asked expectantly.

Anna glanced up momentarily, her eyes darting between the two beds on either side of the room. She had been prepared to take whichever one her roommate hadn't claimed, so she wasn't expecting to suddenly have a choice.

"Uhm, the one closer to the window?" she mused uncertainly.

Elsa seemed satisfied with her answer, and dutifully placed the younger Arendelle's bags on the bed, while Anna herself reread the little brochure she was given. Just as she expected, it said she wasn't rooming alone.

"I'm supposed to have a roommate!" she exclaimed, her voice laced with worry. She couldn't stay in here _alone._

"Relax, Anna," Elsa sighed, absently digging through her younger sister's bag. "She's probably not here yet. And will you come in already? I need the door shut so I can change."

Hesitantly entering the room, Anna glanced around in uncertainty as the door clicked shut behind her. It was what one would expect a college dorm to look like - small, dreary, and bland. It had one large window on the opposite wall, which overlooked what Anna assumed to be a courtyard.

"This place sure could do with a bit of color," she mused idly.

Elsa merely nodded in response as she changed into a dark berry sweater. "But don't bother decorating - you'll be living in the Delta Zeta house within the -"

"_If _I get_ in_," Anna interrupted quietly.

The elder Arendelle tilted her head to the side in confusion, regarding her sister somewhat incredulously. "'_If_"? Of course you're getting in, Anna. You're a legacy!"

"But that doesn't guarantee me a place," she argued, directing her sights towards her shoes. She shuffled on her feet nervously, watching as the lingering snow slipped off of her boots and began melting on the ground.

She could tell her sister was going to argue further, but the jiggling of the doorknob caused both Arendelle sisters to whip their heads towards it. Almost immediately, Anna perked back up when she realized she was about to meet her roommate.

"Erg - what a piece ay -" a voice began, but cut off as soon as the door opened, before the person behind it let out a triumphant "Ah ha!"

Anna watched as a slim girl with a mane full of fiery red hair entered the room, dragging two large suitcases behind her and muttering under her breath in a thick Scottish accent. The girl seemed to have been lost in her own world, completely unaware of the sisters in the room.

"Hello!" the younger Arendelle called cheerfully, startling her new roommate.

The redhead jumped, before clutching one hand to her chest. "Och! Ye nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Anna smiled sheepishly, before stepping closer with her arm extended. "Sorry about that! I'm Anna!"

Her roommate smiled back weakly, giving Anna's hand a quick shake. "Good meetin' ye, Anna. Thee name's Merida." She then noticed the blonde beside the bed, and gave her a strange look. "Are ye both mah roommates? I thought I only 'ad one."

Anna merely waved her hand dismissively, giving her sister a fleeting glance. "Oh, that's just Elsa, my sister." She then turned back to her roommate, a large smile on her face. "So, what are you majoring in? Did you just move here? Have you toured the campus yet? Is that your natural hair color?"

Merida took a step back, obviously overwhelmed by the younger Arendelle's excitement. Sensing this, Anna let out a sheepish giggle.

"Heh, uh... so, have you toured the campus yet?" she asked, deciding that one question at a time was probably a better idea.

Her roommate's face scrunched up into a look of confusion, and she began patting down the pockets of her dark green pullover.

"Did I miss the tour? I could 'ave sworn it was later t'day," she mumbled worriedly, pulling out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and quickly reading over it.

"Oh, no - that's at, like, noon," Anna laughed, before gesturing towards her sister. "Elsa was just about to show me around before then, and I was gonna ask if you wanted to tag along!" Inviting the girl along seemed like the perfect way to befriend her, and Anna was eager to fulfill her college fantasy of making a life-long best friend.

Merida's blue eyes darted between the two sisters hesitantly, before a small smile tugged at her peach-colored lips. "Sure, why not?" she agreed with a shrug. "It's not like I got anythin' better ta do - besides unpack."

At her answer, Anna squealed in excitement and turned back towards her sister. "Alright, Elsa! Show us the ropes!"

The blonde merely rolled her eyes at the younger Arendelle's reaction, before she headed across the room and towards the door.

"Well, I can show you both around campus, I guess," she began as she opened the door, "though, I'd suggest -"

But she suddenly cut off mid-sentence, before slamming the door shut and turning around, a bright red blush splashed across her cheeks. Both Anna and her roommate raised their eyebrows, sharing a quizzical look.

"Elsa?" the strawberry-blonde questioned cautiously. She rarely ever saw her sister blush, let alone look completely flustered. Her face was almost as red as her sweater.

"You know what? Unpacking first sounds like a great plan!" the elder Arendelle announced suddenly. She then moved back towards Anna's bed, and began pulling out the bedding from one of her suitcases. "It's always good to make yourself feel at home right away," she mused randomly.

Anna cocked her head to the side in confusion as she observed her sister's jerky movements. Elsa was usually the definition of grace, but the clumsy way she made the bed, coupled with the coffee stain on her jacket earlier, hinted that something was definitely up. And whatever that something was, Anna guessed it was on the other side of the door.

"Why bother - like you said, I'll be a Delta Zeta in no time! Let's use this time to explore, Elsa!" the younger Arendelle pleaded, attempting to suppress a devious smirk as she made her way towards the door. Her sister was most likely avoiding someone, and though several scenarios came to mind, Anna couldn't think of one that would end with the blonde acting so flustered. Well, she couldn't think of one that made _sense_, anyway.

"But you'll be living here for at least a week -" the blonde tried, but Anna wasn't having it. Whatever had gotten her sister so un-Elsa like, she needed to know.

"Are you okay with unpacking later, Merida?" she asked, looking at her roommate expectantly while resting her hand on the doorknob.

The redhead shot her suitcases a weary glance, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I don't see no harm in puttin' it off fer awhile," she admitted with another shrug. "Besides, it's not like it's goin' anywhere."

Anna shot her an excited grin as she ignored her sister's soft protest, and quickly opened the door. But glancing up and down the hall, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. There were more students than last time, and a few families accompanying what she assumed to be freshman. But nothing that would make Elsa act so -

_Oh! _

Now, Anna knew she was more prone to being affected by the presence of cute guys, whereas Elsa feigned indifference, but maybe college had changed her sister. When Elsa joined her sorority, she had spent most of her time with her _sorority_ sisters, rather than her _actual _sister. So maybe the blonde's 'Ice Queen' status from high school had been thawed?

Regardless, Anna couldn't stop herself from gawking at the two guys across the hall from her. One had really light blond, practically white hair, and was rather tall and thin, with pale skin. She only saw the back of his head, but she figured he was cute by the sound of his voice. But the _other _guy - he was absolutely _gorgeous! _

His auburn hair was perfectly coiffed, and he had a smile she could only describe as dreamy. He was tall, well-built, and obviously came from a good family, judging by his expensive attire (though Anna wasn't really one to care about status). He was laughing at something the blond guy was saying, while staring down at the front of his blue jacket.

But for some reason, he glanced past his friend for a second, looking directly at Anna. They share a moment of awkward eye contact, before he directed his award-winning smile at her.

She nearly fainted.

"What's the 'oldup, Anna?" Merida asked from behind her, obviously unaware of the two beautiful male specimens before them.

Realizing that staring at the guy with her mouth agape probably _wasn't _the best first impression to give, the younger Arendelle quickly straightened her posture, before sending the gorgeous man a shy smile of her own.

Gorgeous guy's friend seemed to have noticed his distraction, and turned around curiously. Anna had been right - he was pretty cute, too. Not necessarily _her _type, but she couldn't deny that he had a great smile. Even if it wasn't being directed towards _her_.

"Elsa?" he laughed, tilting his head to the side.

Anna had to suppress an excited squeal when she realized that a cute guy _was _the reason her sister was so flustered. Turning herself around, she saw that the blonde was standing beside her with a forced smile and furious blush.

"Hello," she responded politely, nervously wringing her hands together in front of her.

The guy grinned at Elsa for what seemed longer than necessary, before he ran his hand through his hair bashfully.

"So, uh, I take it you go here?" he asked, glancing down momentarily.

It was then that Anna noticed the giant stain across his hoodie, and she couldn't suppress a gasp of realization. But the noise caused all eyes to focus on her, and she quickly covered her mouth, a shy giggle slipping past her lips.

"Sorry," she smiled, sheepishly shrugging her shoulders. "I just... uh, remembered something..."

The guys stared at her curiously, and she nearly melted when they both smiled at her in understanding.

She could feel Elsa's embarrassed glare, before she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Yes, I attend school here," she replied stoically, answering the blond's earlier question. "I'm just showing my sister around campus." She then gestured towards the strawberry-blonde beside her, and the sisters exchanged a wary glance. "Jack, this is Anna. Anna, Jack."

The younger Arendelle whipped her head back towards the boys, an excited smile etched across her face.

"Hello," she called cheerfully, unable to keep her eyes off of the auburn-haired guy for too long.

Both boys smiled back, though she was slightly disappointed as they redirected their sights towards Elsa once more.

"That's too funny - Hans here was just showing me around as well," Jack explained.

_Hans... _Anna thought wistfully. His _name _was even dreamy.

"Yeah, I ran into Jack here down stairs, by the registration office," Hans mused, his voice sending pleasant shivers down Anna's spine.

"Well, Jack does seem to enjoy running into people," Elsa deadpanned.

Anna was slightly shocked by her sister's harsh tone, but the white-haired boy seemed unphased, and merely gave Elsa a cheeky smile.

Hans elected to ignore the interruption, and carried on. "I could tell he was lost by just looking at him, so I offered to help him out," he explained with a small smile.

Again, Anna nearly melted to the floor. This guy was _perfect _- and he was looking at her again! She quickly smiled back, but his eyes soon focused on something between the two sisters.

Confused, the younger Arendelle looked behind her, only to see the slightly annoyed face of her new roommate.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, grabbing Merida's arm and gently tugging her into the doorway as well, causing Elsa to reluctantly enter the hall. "This is my roommate, Merida!" she grinned.

The redhead merely nodded her head in acknowledgement, before turning her sights on the blonde sister. "Well, what are we waitin' fer? Let's get a move on!"

Elsa seemed to agree wholeheartedly with Merida's idea, and opened her mouth to excuse them, but Anna quickly intervened.

"Wait a second! Why don't we all stick together?" she suggested, suppressing a smirk at the way Jack's face seemed to light up. Hans, on the other hand, looked torn.

"I actually have somewhere I need to be," he admitted, causing Anna to slump her shoulders in disappointment.

"Oh," she squeaked, wondering idly if the pain in her chest was from her heart breaking. This guy was obviously her soul mate.

"Yeah, Hans was just showing me to my friend's dorm," Jack explained, gesturing to the door behind them, "but he's not answering, so I'm guessing he's not home."

Confused, Anna's eyes darted between the two boys. So, _neither _of them lived in that dorm? She had been thinking they were freshmen, like her. But with this new information, she realized they both looked a bit older - Hans, especially.

"Wait, so you guys _aren't _freshmen?" she wondered aloud.

Hans furrowed his brows at her question, his expression somewhat offended, while Jack let out a hearty chuckle, shaking his head.

"No, I'm actually in my junior year - I just transferred here, though." His gaze had wandered towards Elsa as he spoke to the younger Arendelle, though Anna didn't really mind. It was obvious this guy had a bit of an infatuation with her sister.

"I'm a senior," Hans replied, his eyes also shifting towards the blonde. "I'm pretty sure I've had a class or two with your sister, actually."

Appalled by the thought that Elsa had never mentioned she went to school with a total dreamboat, Anna shot her an incredulous look.

"It's very likely," Elsa deadpanned, obviously uncomfortable with the all attention she was getting at the moment. She was incredibly introverted, and Anna knew she hated talking to new people - especially when said people consisted of a cute guy who couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and an apparent stranger who claimed to know her.

"Oh, my bad!" Anna laughed, feeling a little embarrassed by her assumption. "It's just, you guys were in the freshmen hall, and I figured... never mind!"

Again, Hans sent her a kind smile, before glancing down the hall. "Well, it was nice meeting all of you," he began, "but I really have to go. I... I hope to see you again."

He had looked directly at Anna when saying that, and she could hardly contain an excited squeal. Quickly disguising it as a cough, she nodded her head eagerly.

"Thanks again," Jack mused, clapping Hans on the back in a friendly way. "See you around."

Hans nodded as well, before making his way down the hall. Anna watched as his lovely auburn hair disappeared around the corner, before the sound of someone clearing their throat brought her back to the real world. Turning back around, she was greeted by three pairs of blue eyes, all giving her knowing looks.

"Heh, so, how about that tour?" she giggled, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks.

Elsa's face soon matched, and she expertly avoided eye contact with Jack. "I've just remembered that I have somewhere to be, actually," she replied, though Anna knew it was a lie. "It was nice meeting you, Merida," she said to the redhead, who nodded in reply. "And be sensible, Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes fondly at her sister, before pulling her into a quick hug. "_Elsaaa_," she whined playfully.

Her sister merely smirked as she pulled away, before sending Jack a fleeting glance. "And I hope you find your way around campus," she supplied briskly.

But the white-haired guy merely grinned, arching his brows in amusement. "Well, maybe you can give me a tour later?" he suggested, somewhat coyly.

Anna could hardly contain her laughter as her sister's face went bright red, before she sent him a glare.

"Goodbye, Jack." She then made her way down the hall, her blonde bun bouncing with every step.

Jack had neglected to take his eyes off of her, an amused expression plastered across his handsome face, which didn't go unnoticed by Anna. Once her sister was completely out of sight, Jack turned back towards the two freshman, nodded his head in farewell, and made his way down the hall, in the opposite direction.

"So I'm guessin' we'll be unpackin' after all," Merida mused, retreating back into their room. Sighing fondly, Anna followed after. She knew she was going to love college.

* * *

><p><strong>In case anybody was confused, Hans is a senior, Elsa and Jack are juniors, and then Anna and Merida are freshmen. Jack transferred schools in the middle of the year (his reason why will be explained later), Anna and Merida are starting during the winter (Anna's reason was already explained, and Merida's will be explained later), and both Elsa and Hans have been there since their respective freshmen years. <strong>

**Also, this _will _be a Kristanna - I'm just being cliché and having her fall for Hans first. So Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Hiccup will come in later in the story. I'm planning on switching the viewpoints between Elsa, Jack, and Anna, so multiple stories will be happening during the same time frame, as well as multiple side plots. Though the main focus will be on the Jelsa relationship (second being Kristanna).**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story! And I still own none of these characters! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_All great achievements require time._**

* * *

><p><em>Elsa. <em>

Jack couldn't get her out of his head. The way her blue eyes would narrow at him in annoyance, or how the corner of her mouth would tug up in an unwanted smirk. Or how a rosy-red blush would consume her face, emphasizing her pale skin and delicate features. Her reaction to him confused him, but he figured that with a little time, she'd see what a catch he really was.

Smiling to himself as he unlocked his door, he kept replaying what had happened in the hallway. He had tried flirting with her _again_, and she shot him down. _Again_. It was frustrating, yet it only made him want to try harder. She was acting indifferent and aloof, and he was going to melt her cold exterior. It was what he did.

Jack Frost wasn't _necessarily _a player, but he did go on his fair share of dates, and he had rarely ever been turned down. But today was throwing him for a loop - this _Elsa_, who was undeniably beautiful, seemed to be immune to his charm. And he couldn't have that.

Maybe she was big on first impressions, and spilling her drink all over her probably wasn't the best thing to do. But it had obviously been an accident, and he had even offered to buy her a new one. An unconventional way to break the ice, maybe, but he figured she'd accept.

She didn't.

He could hardly believe that had even happened. He was Jack Frost, after all; charming, handsome, hilarious, and a downright gentleman. With his ice blue eyes and dazzling white smile, he always had the ladies melting for him. And yet, _Elsa_ _didn't_.

Shaking the thought away, he slowly entered his dorm. Because he had transferred in the middle of the year, he had been placed randomly with a sophomore for a roommate. And this guy was pretty strange. Their room was filled with odds and ends of whimsical inventions and whatnot, which made it particularly hard to navigate through. The guy, Hiccup (Jack was 99 percent sure that _wasn't _the dude's _real _name), was a bit of an inventor, and_ more_ than a bit unorganized. The floor was littered with pieces of machinery, and the walls were covered with various blueprints.

Hiccup had been under the impression that he would be rooming alone for the whole year, so Jack didn't have much space to put his belongings, though he didn't have much to begin with. Just a bag of clothes, his books, and a few pictures were all that he had taken with him when he transferred to Arendelle, so he hadn't really complained. As long as he got a bed, and maybe an end table, he was content.

But what he _wasn't _so content with was his _other _roommate.

As Jack walked across the room, he could feel the little guy's eyes on him.

Hiccup had begged Jack not to say anything - the dorms had a strict no-pets rule. But apparently, the guy couldn't leave behind his beloved Toothless, a pure black cat with glowing green eyes and a nasty bite (or so Hiccup claimed; Jack wasn't in any hurry to test it). The little guy suffered from extreme separation anxiety, and Hiccup didn't want to cause his pet any emotional trauma.

Like Jack was saying earlier, the guy was pretty strange.

"Hey there, Toothless," Jack cooed gently, hoping the cat was as friendly as Hiccup had claimed. The slightly scrawny brunet was out at the moment, and Jack had never been left alone with Toothless, so he was hoping that he wouldn't be seen as an intruder - weren't cats territorial like that?

The creature's bright green eyes observed Jack curiously for a moment, before he nestled his head back between his paws and continued napping. Letting out a relieved sigh, Jack maneuvered around the mess on the floor and plopped down onto his bed. He then pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly checked his messages, only to find that he had none.

Huffing in frustration, he dropped his phone onto the bed and rolled onto his back, his eyes tracing invisible patterns on the ceiling. He had been hoping for a message from his sister, Pippa, but it seemed she was still settling in. He couldn't blame her, really - she was, after all, just a fourteen-year-old girl who had moved across the country, leaving behind all her friends. But she was also a fourteen-year-old girl who had just lost her mother. And Jack figured she'd want to talk to him.

They had grown up with a single-mother, whose health begun to fail when Jack was around Pippa's age. But she still provided the best life she could, and Jack tried to make things as easy as possible, losing his childhood reputation of troublemaker and busting his butt off in school. He had even won several scholarships by the end of his senior year, so their mother didn't have to pay a cent of tuition for his college. He had opted to stay close to home, and went to Burgess Community College up until his mother's death.

It was then that their absent father came back into the picture, and uprooted their life in Burgess. He was granted custody of Pippa, and relocated her to Arendelle, a small town where he lived with their step mother. Jack had been outraged, and tried to gain custody of his younger sister, but the courts denied him a hearing. So instead, he had to pool together every cent he had, and moved to Arendelle as well, enrolling himself in the local university.

And so far, he had only seen Pippa once since moving - their step mother had talked their father into inviting Jack over for Christmas dinner, though it did end in a violent yelling-match between the two men. Jack had never really gotten along with his father, and it didn't come as much of a surprise when Mr. Overland banned him from ever stepping foot inside his home again.

Feeling his fists curl in anger, Jack decided to distract himself from his torn home life. Instead, he attempted to focus on how he liked Arendelle so far. It was a cute little town, consisting of upper class individuals who weren't snobbish, for the most part. His off-brand clothes and rusty old pickup truck had earned him a few odd looks, though he didn't really mind. So far, nobody had said anything to him that couldn't be seen as friendly.

Well, except for Elsa.

The way she dismissed him so easily was maddening - never before had Jack been brushed off so quickly. He was basically an expert on wooing women, and finding a date for every Friday night was a piece of cake (even though he enjoyed spending his weekends alone with his video games). But if he desired a bit of female company, he was never disappointed.

But the blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty seemed to go out of her way to avoid him. She even ditched her sister to get out of a potential conversation with him, and he had the feeling that her and Anna were pretty close. So, it was obvious - either Elsa legitimately hated his guts, or she was just playing hard to get.

Jack really hoped it was the latter.

His musings were soon cut short, though, when the door to his dorm swung open, and a pile of wood and scrap metal walked in. Looking closer, he could make out his roommate's legs beneath the mass of junk.

"Well, hey there, Toothless! Did you miss me buddy?"

The cat had perked up immediately at the sight of his owner, his eyes shining bright with curiosity as Hiccup kicked the door closed.

Jack watched in amusement as his roommate staggered into the room, before dumping his load onto the floor. It was then that the brunet noticed him lying on the bed, and nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Whoa - I didn't see you there!" Hiccup exclaimed, once he found his footing.

Jack merely smiled, unsure of what to say. He had arrived in Arendelle a few days before Christmas, so he had been living with Hiccup for well over a week, yet they hadn't really talked much. Despite it having been winter break, Hiccup had been particularly busy with his inventions, and Jack had elected to explore the town with his younger step brother, Jamie. Which really meant that he had spent most of his time in Jamie's old apartment, playing endless hours of video games.

Despite the fact that Jamie was part of his evil step family, Jack got along with him pretty well. In fact, he got along with his entire step family fabulously; it was his dad that he had trouble with - but that was beside the point. Jamie Bennett-Overland was an exceptionally bright seventeen-year-old college freshman, who gracefully gave up the apartment his parents were paying for and moved into the dorms. Apparently, Mr. Overland had been worried that Pippa's added cost to the family would put a bit of a strain on their otherwise easy lifestyle. Which only fueled Jack's hate for his greedy, absentee father.

But Jamie was a good kid, even though Jack's father had been his male role model for most of his life. Don Overland had left Jack's mother shortly after Pippa was born, and remarried Jamie's mother a year later, when the boy was four. He used to visit Jack and Pippa every three months, but after their half-sister, Sophie, was born, the visits decreased to yearly, and eventually none at all. A phone call or two during the holidays was as much as they ever received from their father.

Feeling his anger return, Jack decided to distract himself by maybe making some small talk with his roommate.

"So..." he began awkwardly, having nothing really to talk about. Hiccup was an engineering student with a strange love for cats - they didn't have much in common.

"Have you got your schedule all sorted out yet?" Hiccup asked absently as he sat himself on the floor, his hands busily making use of the junk.

"Yeah, this morning, actually," Jack replied, his face twisting in confusion as he watched his roommate tinker.

"That's good - it can be hell trying do that when classes have already started."

"Uh huh."

They fell back into an awkward silence, though the brunet didn't seem to mind. He appeared to be content with the quiet, giving Jack the impression that he didn't have much of a social life - despite being a nice guy. Maybe it was the cat thing?

"Any particular reason you're wearing a coffee-stained hoodie?" Hiccup mused casually, not even lifting his eyes from his work.

Feeling his face flush slightly, Jack looked down, only to see he had, in fact, neglected to change. Smiling sheepishly, he pulled himself out of bed and headed for the small closet. Opening the door and dodging a few failed inventions as they fell from the shelf, Jack hurriedly pulled out a clean shirt and quickly changed into it.

"It's a long story..." he replied with a chuckle, before an idea popped into his head. Despite Hiccup seeming pretty uninvolved with the other students, he wondered idly if the brunet could answer a few questions of his. "Hey, Hiccup?"

"Hmm?" his roommate grunted absently.

Hoping to seem nonchalant, Jack strode over to his bed, sitting down on it casually.

"Do you happen to know a... huh, what was her name," he began, feigning confusion for a moment. After all, Hiccup could have been a big man on campus for all he knew, and Jack didn't want to seem too eager. Maybe Arendelle chicks were into the nerdy type. "Uh... Elsa! Do you know an Elsa?"

Not even glancing up from his junk pile, Hiccup let out a hearty chuckle. "Don't even bother, dude. She's a Princess."

Genuinely confused now, Jack knitted his brows together as he regarded his roommate's answer. "She's a _what?_"

"A Princess," Hiccup answered simply. But after Jack failed to show any sign of understanding, the brunet let out another chuckle. "She's a Delta Zeta - we call them _Princesses_," he explained, finally gracing Jack with eye contact. "They're like, _the _sorority here at Arendelle, and Elsa's like, _the _Princess - her name _is _Elsa _Arendelle_, after all."

Jack quickly put two and two together, his eyes widening at this new information. No _wonder _Elsa seemed unphased by him - she was probably used to being pursued by countless guys. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was in a sorority _and _most likely a member of the founding family of Arendelle - unless that was just some really crazy coincidence. But Jack doubted that.

"So you _do _know her?" he asked, pretending not to care about her potential status.

"Not personally," Hiccup shrugged, his focus returning to his tinkering. "I mean, I think she was in my psych class, but I've never talked to her. She doesn't really associate with _non_-Greeks."

Jack had figured as much, though he decided not to say anything. Instead, he asked a more pressing question.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

Another bout of laughter slipped through Hiccup's lips as he sat back in mirth. Toothless, who had been eyeing his owner curiously, took the opportunity to hop into the brunet's lap, though Hiccup didn't seem to mind. Once he controlled his breathing, he gave Jack a look of pity.

"Like I said, dude, don't even bother." But again, Jack only stared at him blankly, causing Hiccup to release an exasperated sigh. "No, no boyfriend that I know of," he admitted, idly stroking his cat. "But either way, you have no chance. She's a Princess, and Princesses don't date mere peasants."

Scoffing incredulously, Jack held his hand to his heart in mock-offense. "What makes you think _I _am a mere peasant?"

Another laugh escaped Hiccup's lips as he continued petting Toothless. "Well, the glaring absence of Greek letters on your shirt might have given me that impression. Plus, the fact that you're living in these ratty old dorms is kinda giving you away, too."

Jack rolled his eyes fondly as he leaned back against the wall. Even though Elsa had acted like she wanted nothing to do with him, something told him she wasn't one to dismiss people who didn't belong to the Greek system. She seemed like a nice, polite girl, and he just happened to run into her on a bad day. Maybe their next meeting would be more in his favor.

"Damn it," Hiccup muttered to himself, attempting to work around the sleeping cat in his lap. Jack shook his head in amusement, before reaching for his phone. Unlocking it once more, he felt his heart sink when he saw that there were still no new messages. Hopefully Pippa wasn't mad at him - she did seem pretty upset when he and their father were fighting. Perhaps she had taken their dad's side? That would really suck.

But as he thought on it further, he realized she was probably just busy with Sophie, their half-sister. She was turning ten this year, and was a bit of a handful. Though the two girls always got along, Pippa _was _an irritable teenager now, and hanging out with their little sister probably wasn't how she wanted to be spending her time.

Smiling at the thought, Jack decided to instead send Jamie a quick text. They had agreed on meeting at his new dorm earlier, but when Jack finally managed to find it, Jamie hadn't been home. Of course, it did allow him to have a brief conversation with Elsa, whose sister was living right across from Jamie. Maybe there would be more run-in's with the Princess in the near future - a thought that brought a devious smirk to Jack's face. He was going to get Elsa to go out with him, one way or another, whether it be for coffee or a quick tour of the campus. She was just too beautiful for Jack to ignore, as well as infuriating. But Jack always liked a challenge.

Realizing he had spaced out, Jack quickly texted Jamie a simple 'where were you' before hopping off of his bed and heading towards the door.

Giving Hiccup a quick "See you later", Jack exited their dorm and headed for the elevator. Maybe giving himself a tour of the campus would take his mind off of his family, and he'd might even run into Jamie. Or Elsa.

Hopefully he'd run into Elsa. Like she had pointed out earlier, he seemed to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully my writing is clear enough to understand, but in case anybody got lost, Jack and Pippa are full siblings, with Sophie as their half-sister and Jamie as their step-brother. I decided to go with the conventional name of Pippa for the sister (since I like the name haha), and then I figured that Jamie and Jack being related would be a believable way for those two to be friends. Also, I aged up Jamie so that he could be a freshman in college. <strong>

**I hope everyone is in character, and that Hiccup being an engineering student made sense. Though, I'm not sure what I'll have the others major in - so I'd love some suggestions. Something that fits their personalities, I guess. Also, the others will arrive shortly - I'm basically introducing a new character every chapter, as not to bombard you guys with a butt-load of people! **

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and whatnot! And I hope you guys will continue enjoying this story! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Until we can manage time, we can manage nothing else_**.

* * *

><p>Elsa could hardly believe her luck. It was as if the universe was conspiring against her - guaranteeing that humiliation would follow her wherever she went. That she wouldn't be graced with a single moment of peace, no matter how much she begged. That it'd force her to curl up into a ball, and wallow in her own mortification.<p>

Of course, she was never one for dramatics, and kept all this bottled up inside. She couldn't risk making a scene, which would only make things worse.

"It's okay, Punz. It's Anna's sweater, not mine."

Her delightfully ditzy cousin, Rapunzel, had just splattered a fresh coat of bright yellow paint across the front of Elsa's shirt. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to Elsa that this would happen - after all, the day already proved to be awful. It was just pounding that fact into her head, reminding her not to find a single thing to enjoy, lest she want something_ else _to spill on her.

"It's washable, I promise! I mean, I spill this stuff all over me like everyday!" her cousin insisted frantically.

Elsa nodded in understanding. It wasn't so much the possibility of a stain that bothered her, but rather the notion of walking back to the sorority house with mustard-colored splotches adorning her berry sweater. She still had her reputation to uphold, after all.

"It's _fine_," she insisted, giving her cousin a small smile. Rapunzel was a very sweet girl, with impossibly long, honey-blonde hair. She had a knack for the arts, and a habit of breaking out into song. Her always upbeat-personality rivaled Anna's, though she seemed to be a bit more sensible. Well, aside from her taste in men. Now, Elsa wasn't normally one to judge, but her cousin's boyfriend of a few years, Flynn, was what one would consider a 'bad boy'. He had been a senior at Arendelle High, while Rapunzel had merely been a sophomore, but he had instantly taken a liking to the blonde. Elsa, who was a junior at the time, advised her cousin _not _to hang out with a troublemaker like Flynn, but the cheery blonde had ignored her.

Elsa could admit that she may have judged the boy too harshly; after all, he and Punz were about to celebrate their four-year anniversary - an incredible feat for a high school based couple. And though Elsa wasn't sure if the high school sweethearts would last forever, she was prepared to swallow her pride and give the best maid of honor speech she could, if Flynn ever popped the question. But she really hoped he had the sense to wait until Rapunzel graduated.

"Here, you can borrow my smock! I mean, I know it's also covered in paint, but it's _dry _paint. Plus, it's a smock! It's supposed to look like this!" Rapunzel held out the apron_esque_ material, which also adorned various splotches of yellows, along with every other color.

Elsa stared at the offending fabric incredulously - did her cousin really believe she would trek across campus in an apron?

"No thank you," she replied, forcing a small smile as she looked into Rapunzel's wide, green eyes.

The honey-blonde seemed to realize the foolishness of her idea, and gave her cousin a sheepish smile as she set aside the smock. "I'm really sorry," she repeated.

"I said it's fine, Punz," Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. She was really getting tired of people apologizing to her today.

"You okay, Elsa?" Rapunzel questioned, picking up on the platinum-blonde's frustration.

Elsa nodded slowly, attempting not to aggravate her growing headache. She wasn't necessarily upset with anyone in particular; she was just feeling a bit overwhelmed. She was moving back into the sorority house today, and it was beginning to feel like too much of a hassle. She'd rather just stay home, but the thought of living there any longer without her parents almost brought tears to her eyes. She hated how empty the Arendelle manor had felt.

She was slightly shocked when her cousin pulled her into a comforting hug, but eventually Elsa returned it. Rapunzel had been there for both sisters since the accident, and had even stayed with them in their home for a few weeks. She was actually the person who convinced Anna to wait until the winter semester before starting college, since the younger Arendelle was so distraught. Though, she wasn't able to convince Elsa - the blonde felt that school would be a good distraction, and insisted on returning in the fall. She was half-right; her grades had never been better, but she had also never felt so alone. Anna had attempted to keep her company, but Elsa had pushed her away; isolating herself and wallowing in her grief alone, despite part of her wanting someone to talk to. Moving back into the Delta Zeta house was going to be a big adjustment, though. Luckily, she would be rooming with Rapunzel, who was not only her cousin, but also her sorority sister and best friend.

"It's gonna be okay," Rapunzel cooed, tightening her hold ever so slightly. Elsa wasn't much for physical contact, but even she was a fan of her cousin's vice-like bear hugs.

"I know, Punz; I'm just nervous about moving back - a lot has happened," she explained as her cousin released her. "I mean, the house is filled with new sisters, and then I'll be trying to settle back in as we go through _another _rush - it just... it feels like too much."

Rapunzel sent her a sympathetic smile, patting her on the shoulder gently. "Everything will be fine," she grinned, her happy-go-lucky attitude surfacing once more. "Anna's rushing, so between managing her and your school work, you won't notice the new faces! Plus, all the girls are really sweet, and they'll know not to bother you!"

Elsa knew her cousin was just trying to comfort her, but the thought of being tiptoed around didn't sound too appealing. She didn't want her new sisters to think she was some high-maintenance snob, or an emotional train wreck. Despite sorority life having much more substance than what people generally assumed, they _did _live in a house full of girls, and gossiping was a favored pastime. _  
><em>

"So, what you're saying, is that everyone will avoid me like the plague?" Elsa mused, letting out a bitter laugh. "That sounds _lovely_."

Rapunzel's smile faltered slightly at the elder Arendelle's words, before she gave a sheepish shrug. "A really _pretty _plague, though!"

Smirking at her cousin's lame attempt at cheering her up, Elsa let out a wistful sigh. "I guess I'll still be getting labeled as the 'Ice Queen'," she remarked dryly. It wasn't the worst she had been called, but she was hoping to lose the title from her high school days. Apparently, being reserved was seen as a _bad _thing.

But it wasn't necessarily her fault. She had grown up in a very proper home, where being loud and rambunctious was seen as disrespectful. She had always been demure and polite; even at school. And though it won her brownie points with the teachers, she didn't make many friends. Elementary school was hard, and middle school could only be described as hell. It wasn't until high school that Elsa found her place; though she suspected the only reason she gained popularity was due to her favorable outcome with puberty and the social status of her surname. Blossoming into an attractive young woman with the last name Arendelle was a sure way to make 'friends', apparently. So the nicknames had gone from 'freak' and 'loser' to 'Ice Queen' and 'snob'. But it wasn't so bad - at least, that's what she told herself. She was mature about it, and merely ignored the hateful comments. If she didn't react, then they'd eventually stop.

College had so far been a breath of fresh air. The worst of her childhood tormentors attended other universities, while Elsa and the few true friends she had enrolled at Arendelle. And even though she had been hesitant on joining a sorority, it so far had been a very positive experience. But, of course, the accident had caused her to revert back into the antisocial girl from when she was younger.

"At least you're a queen," Rapunzel laughed, before turning back to her easel and tearing Elsa from her thoughts. The honey-blonde was planning on majoring in art, and had dreams of becoming an art teacher. She was quite skilled when it came to painting, and she absolutely loved children. Teaching her passion was only fitting.

Elsa smiled halfheartedly, knowing that she really didn't have it too bad when it came to being picked on. Rapunzel herself had her fair share of bullies in the past - her long hair was often ridiculed by her classmates, and her love for art was seen as dorky. But her kindness had eventually won over the majority of students. The only one who never experienced the horrors of middle school was Anna - it was impossible to say anything unkind to her. She was like a ray of impenetrable sunshine, oozing eternal happiness and glee, and smelling suspiciously of chocolate.

Rapunzel soon began packing up her things, signalling to Elsa that it was time to go. The cousins had agreed on returning to the sorority house together, so that Elsa wouldn't be alone when meeting the new members. She had visited her sisters several times during the beginning of the school year, but she hadn't been properly introduced to the rushes.

"Don't_ worry_, Elsa," Rapunzel cooed, obviously sensing the elder Arendelle's hesitance. "We only accepted a few, and they're all sweethearts. Plus, Anna will be joining in no time!"

Smirking slightly at that thought, Elsa heaved a sigh. "I know... I guess I'm just being dramatic," she laughed, shaking her head at her own stupidity. These girls were her _sisters _now; she was bound to love them.

Seemingly pleased with herself, Rapunzel continued packing up her art supplies, before linking arms with her cousin and pulling her towards the exit.

"Let's hurry up, though - I'm meeting Eugene for lunch!"

Elsa suppressed a giggle at the use of Flynn's real name, and elected to let Rapunzel drag her across campus. Greek Row wasn't too far from the Arts and Literature hall, so the trek in the snow didn't seem as tiring as before. Plus, Elsa really did enjoy the winter, and if it had been any other day, she probably would have taken her time. Of course, she would have worn something more appropriate for the cold, rather than Anna's flimsy sweater.

But at that thought, Elsa remembered _why _she was forced to change out of her trusty winter jacket.

That Jack had to be the most infuriating person she had ever met. Not only was he cocky and flirty - he apparently didn't know how to walk properly, without slamming into another person. Never had she felt so embarrassed by someone else's actions.

And it didn't even matter that he was cute. She was never one to judge a guy on looks, so the fact that he may have been one of the most attractive guys she had ever seen was rendered completely moot. Just because he was blessed with good genes _didn't_ mean she owed him a coffee date. Or a tour of the campus. Or whatever other trivial idea he'd come up with; that is, if she ever had the misfortune of seeing him again.

She really hoped that the universe would cut her some slack, and make it so their paths never crossed again. She didn't care that she barely knew the guy - all she knew was that she didn't _want _to know him. She was an avid believer in first impressions, and so far, he hadn't impressed her.

Just thinking about him put her in a sour mood. Even though they had first parted on good terms, his blatant flirting with her outside of Anna's dorm really rubbed her the wrong way. If he hadn't made another pass at her, maybe she wouldn't have written him off so quickly. Actually, if he hadn't run into her earlier, and she was actually able to get caffeine into her system and not become a total grouch, then maybe she would have _accepted _his offer to buy her a coffee.

That was what she needed right now. Coffee.

"Can we stop by the _Coffee Cart _really quick?" she asked suddenly, startling her cousin.

Rapunzel furrowed her brows in confusion as she pulled her pink coat tighter around her. "I thought you hated the _Coffee Cart?_"

That was true. Elsa despised the _Coffee Cart_, the little 'café' they had right on campus. She much preferred _Latté Da_, where she had been earlier that morning. But that was much too far to walk to in this weather, and Elsa needed caffeine, stat. And _bad_ coffee was still better than _no _coffee.

"I'm desperate," she admitted. Her love for coffee had been a bit of a running joke in their family. While Anna, who was hyper as it was, couldn't function properly with a shot of caffeine, Elsa couldn't function without. She needed that extra boost in the morning - otherwise she was as pleasant as, well, she was being right now.

"Okay?" Rapunzel agreed hesitantly. Despite being rather ditzy at times, she knew not to question Elsa when it came to her coffee.

The two girls veered off the path leading to Greek Row, and headed towards the quad. Despite it having snowed non-stop for the past couple of hours, there were still plenty of people hanging around. Arendelle University had a beautiful campus, and the winter snow only emphasized it. All the historical buildings were dusted with a fine layer of frost, while the grass was covered in a sheet of the sparkly white substance. The walkways had been cleared, as well as salted, so the cousins' boots made a satisfying crunching sound as they marched on.

The _Coffee Cart _wasn't _actually _a cart, but rather a little makeshift café in a small room next to the cafeteria. It was student-run, and horribly unprofessional, but Elsa didn't care at the moment.

The girls entered quickly, the bell above the door dinging obnoxiously as they made their way into the room. It was pleasantly warm, though the smell of burnt coffee hung in the air. Ignoring what that could possible foretell, Elsa dashed across the room and to the counter.

The employee forced to work today was a disgruntled looking blonde girl, who Elsa vaguely recognized. But the student made no attempt to greet her, and instead stared at Elsa blankly, her chin resting in her hand.

"Hello," Elsa began awkwardly. The girl responded with the arch of her eyebrows, signalling for the elder Arendelle to continue. "Could I get an iced mocha, please?" she asked politely.

"Size?" the employee grunted, her gruff voice startling Elsa for a moment.

"Uhm, the largest you have, please," she replied quickly. It seemed that the girl was in an even worse mood than Elsa.

"One, uh, giant mocha thingy with ice," the employee called over her shoulder, her dusty blonde braids swinging limply beneath her grey beanie.

"What?" a male voice called from the back.

"A mocha with ice!" she repeated, somewhat frustrated.

"_Ice?_"

"Ice!" the girl hollered. She then turned back towards Elsa, her face still expressionless. "That'll be, uh," she glanced at the register, quickly punching in a few numbers, "two-forty."

Pleasantly surprised at the low price, Elsa dug her hand into her pocket and removed her wallet. She could feel the employee's pale blue eyes focusing in on her white-pleather, crystal studded wallet, though the apparent tomboy made no remark, and merely snorted in amusement. Pulling out exact change, the platinum blonde quickly paid for her drink.

Giving her cousin a sideways glance, both girls waited in awkward silence as the employee struggled with opening the register. By the time she deposited the money into it, the guy in the back came forward with Elsa's drink.

The elder Arendelle was slightly surprised to see the uncanny resemblance between the two employees, until she remembered where she had seen them before. They were twins; both sophomores, on scholarship for their participation in various sports. Elsa had tutored the girl in French last year, though she never was told her real name, but rather the crude nickname 'Ruffnut'. Elsa wasn't sure if she wanted to know how that name had come about.

"Here's your iced mocha," the male twin, 'Tuffnut', she believed, muttered somewhat incredulously.

Elsa gave him a polite smile as she took it from him, before pulling out another dollar and setting it in their tip jar. Despite the fact that the service wasn't all that great, she sympathized with the twins. She would hate to work there.

"Have a nice day," she smiled, earning a grunt in response. Her and Rapunzel then turned back towards the exit, making the bell jingle obnoxiously once more.

As the cold winter air seeped its way through her sweater, Elsa took a greedy gulp of her mocha, letting it chill her from the inside out. For some odd reason, coffee always tasted better iced.

"So, did you and Anna meet her roommate?" Rapunzel asked cheerfully. The honey-blonde was never a fan of walking in silence.

"Yeah, Merida," Elsa replied with a shrug, taking another sip of her mocha. "She seems like a sweet girl. I think she's one of those foreign exchange students, though she didn't say." Arendelle was known for its diversity, and it wouldn't have come as a surprise to learn that the redhead was a part of the exchange program.

Rapunzel nodded absently at her reply, before changing the subject. "I'm so glad you're moving back," she admitted shyly, giving her cousin a sideways glance. "It's really sucked without you."

Elsa smiled fondly at the girl's words. She had missed living there, too, for some strange reason. "I'm sure it will still suck with me coming back," she mused lightly. "After all, Cinderella as president never seemed like the best idea."

Rapunzel let out a snort of amusement, covering her mouth sheepishly. "Well, the house has been exceptionally clean," she confessed, earning a small giggle from the platinum blonde. Their latest president was known for being a bit of a neat-freak.

The cousins soon fell back into a comfortable silence, and this time, Rapunzel did nothing to break it. Instead, they walked towards Greek Row, just letting the chilly, post-holiday air sink into their bones. School would be starting up again, and rush week was about to begin as well - meaning the whole sorority was going to be extremely busy.

Trying not to cringe at the thought, Elsa's blue eyes wandered aimlessly across the campus, absently taking in her surroundings. There were still plenty of people spending the day in the quad, either sitting at the tables or goofing off in the snow. But as she caught sight of a head of white hair from the corner of her eye, she felt her heart-rate quicken. Turning her head to get a better look, she subconsciously quickened her steps when she realized who the white hair belonged to. There wasn't enough coffee in the world to make a run-in with Jack tolerable. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice her, and continued walking around the campus with his hands in his pockets, seemingly content with the cold, as well as being alone.

She ignored the disappointed feeling in her gut when she lost sight of him, and directed her eyes back in front of her, mentally scolding herself. The last thing she needed right now was boy trouble, and interacting with Jack would undoubtedly lead to just that.

* * *

><p><strong>As a recap, Rapunzel's a sophomore, and is cousins with the Arendelle's (like in every fanfic lol). Flynn is her boyfriend, and is a year older than Elsa, though he doesn't attend the university. And the Delta Zetas are basically made up of all the Disney Princesses, so a few more familiar names will be mentioned, but not really focused on. Annnnd I think that's all the new information I gave haha. Next chapter will be back in Anna's point of view, and she'll have a run-in with Jack. Also, I'll probably introduce another main character, though I'm not sure which one yet. Now, this fic is going to primarily be Jelsa-based, but I will focus on the other characters here and there (especially at the beginning, since I want to give you guys a feel of everyone's relationships with each other!)<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews, and if there is anything you guys have questions about, ask away, and I'll be happy to answer them! Also, thank you for the follows and favorites! And I don't own any of these characters!**

**I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story, and I'll try updating in the next day or two!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Time is precious, so waste it wisely!**_

* * *

><p>The campus was even more beautiful than Anna remembered. Sure, she had visited Elsa plenty of times, but for some reason, it was different knowing that <em>she <em>was one of the students now.

Everything looked so historical; it was like Arendelle University was once a castle or something. Its buildings were made of stone, with many windows in every shape and size, and tall towers that seemed to touch the clouds. Anna felt as if she were in a fairy tale. And, lucky for her, there were many potential princes wandering the grounds. Though, she was set on finding one in particular.

Hans had to have been the most gorgeous guy in existence; she couldn't believe she had never seen him before. It wasn't as if Arendelle was a giant city or anything; it was a wonder they had never run into each other prior. And why the heck hadn't Elsa mentioned anything? How dare she see Anna everyday, and _not _tell her that her sister's soul mate was in her biology class or whatever! It was unjust; cruel, even! It was so... so... so -

"Stupid," Merida muttered under her breath, pulling Anna back to reality. So far, the redhead had been making comments to herself as they toured the campus with the other freshmen. "This is _so _stupid."

Anna sent her roommate a sympathetic smile as they continued down a corridor. They were in the Maths and Science building - Anna's least favorite one, so far. Despite its beautifully decorated exterior, the inside resembled a hospital, with a potted fern here and there and posters of the college's sports teams, as if to remind you that you _weren't _about to go into surgery.

Though, Anna would rather get her appendix removed than go to math class.

"Chatty ladies in the back; if you two could hurry up, that'd be _great_."

Anna felt her face flush as their guide sent her and her roommate a pointed look. Linking her arm with Merida's, she hurriedly picked up their pace. She didn't want to get on anyone's bad side before the semester had even _started_.

Professor Mega was a tall, slim fellow with a rather large head, who seemed to enjoy bossing others around; which was probably the reason he volunteered to be the tour guide. He had an air of smugness about him, though it seemed that nobody took him seriously, aside from the freshmen. Perhaps he was just all talk? Whatever his deal was, Anna hoped she wouldn't have a class with him. Math and Science were her worst subjects.

As the group exited the building, Anna hugged herself closer to Merida as the winter air seeped through her jacket. Despite loving the winter and the snow, she never could get used to being cold. It may have stemmed from her close-encounter with frost-bite when she was younger, or perhaps she was just more susceptible to the freezing air in the winter than a normal person. Though, she could see everyone else tighten their jackets as well.

"It's freezin' out 'ere," Merida mumbled into her jacket as she zipped it up all the way. "I wasn't expectin' this place ta be so cold."

Anna shrugged sheepishly, sending her roommate a quick smile. The younger Arendelle lived here her whole life, and still hadn't gotten used to their chilly winters.

But the sudden warmth she felt press against her back and around her shoulders nearly made her jump a foot in the air. Whipping her head to the side, she was face-to-face with a dazzling white smile.

"Hey guys," Jack grinned. He had sneaked up behind the both of them, before taking the liberty of draping his arms over their shoulders while walking behind them. "Having fun?"

Anna sent him a grin, thankful for his added warmth as they walked. He wasn't necessarily invading their personal space, though he was close enough to share his body heat with them. Plus, he seemed like a genuinely friendly guy, with an obvious infatuation with her sister, so she didn't feel uncomfortable talking to him again. If anything, he was probably disappointed that Elsa wasn't with them, but wanted to be polite, nonetheless.

"You're lucky I'm so cold right now, otherwise I'd tell ye ta buzz off," Merida griped, sending the guy a glare.

Jack merely smiled in response, before glancing towards the head of the group. "You know, I've been living here about a week and have a _pretty _good idea of where everything's at; want me to show you both around instead?"

Anna shared a questioning glance with her roommate; on one hand, their current tour guide was a bit of a jerk, and felt the need to show them every hallway while explaining the historical significance, but on the other hand, Jack _was _a new student, and had already gotten himself lost earlier that day. At least, that's what Hans had said.

But with Hans popping back into her mind, Anna knew that sticking with Jack would most likely lead her back towards her future husband.

"Sure!" she answered cheerfully.

He grinned at her response, before directing his sights towards Merida. "How about it?" he asked the redhead.

She merely glared at him from over her jacket, before rolling her eyes and muttering a defeated, "_Fine._"

Jack's grin widened, before he used his arms to usher the girls off of the path leading to the Arts and Literature hall, and instead towards the quad.

"Alright, this here is where it snows a lot," he laughed, removing his arms from the girls and pointing across the way. "And over there is the cafeteria, where they sell inedible food. I suggest never going there."

Anna giggled at his words, covering her mouth with her hand, while Merida merely rolled her eyes again.

"This is your idea of a tour?" she asked incredulously. "Makin' us stand out in the freezin' air as you point at random buildings? It's pointless!"

But Jack seemed unphased by the redhead's discouragement, and let out a hearty chuckle. "Believe me; it doesn't matter who gives you a tour or how 'good' that tour is; you're gonna get lost regardless."

Anna was sure his words would apply to her - she got lost in her own home. So having a bit of fun with the tour seemed like a good idea. Merida appeared to agree as well, though she was reluctant on saying anything.

Smiling triumphantly, Jack continued showing them around, pointing to and explaining what certain buildings were, which ones they'd never need to worry about, and the ones they should avoid at all costs.

"Now, in my whole week of living here, I have yet to go down Greek Row," he began, gesturing towards the residential-looking street, lined with large, Victorian-esque houses. "But, I have heard commoners aren't allowed there anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

Letting out a giggle, Anna glanced towards the street, barely able to see the rooftop of her future home, the Delta Zeta house.

"Well, I'm actually planning on joining a sorority," she explained, earning a surprised look from Merida, and a force-surprised look from Jack.

"You are?" her roommate asked skeptically.

"Following in your sister's footsteps, I take it?" Jack grinned.

Feeling a bit giddy at the way Jack 'casually' brought up Elsa, Anna nodded eagerly. "Yeah - I'm rushing Delta Zeta, Elsa's sorority! Oh, Merida, you should rush with me!"

The redhead looked entirely put off by the idea, while Jack's blue eyes scanned the houses absently. For some reason, his obvious infatuation with her sister made Anna want to squeal - Elsa rarely ever went out on dates. And anytime she _did_, it was always with some stuffy, business-y type who never had anything interesting to say, and Elsa would call Anna up afterwards and complain about how boring it was.

And Anna _really _wanted her sister to find someone interesting; and so far, Jack seemed pretty interesting, as well as _interested __in_ the elder Arendelle. A perfect combination, really.

"Why would I want to live with a bunch of prissy beauty queens?" Merida scoffed, sending Greek Row an offended glare.

"Actually, the Delta Zetas are _Princesses_," Jack mused, before his face flushed slightly at Anna's knowing look. "I mean, that's what I've _heard_, anyway..."

Suddenly curious on where Jack was getting all this knowledge, Anna tilted her head to the side in a somewhat teasing manner. "How did you know Elsa was in a sorority, Jack?" she began, suppressing her devious smirk as his face flushed hotter. "I mean, maybe I was wrong, but I had gotten the impression that you two didn't really know each other that well - and like you said, you've only been here for a week..."

It couldn't have been more obvious that Jack had done some digging, though Anna could tell it wasn't in a creepy, stalker-ish way. He was obviously just smitten with her sister, and because Elsa was, well, _Elsa_, she had probably just brushed him off. She was hopeless when it came to flirting.

"I mean, it's just common knowledge, you know?" he lied, if his sudden avoidance of eye contact was any indication. "I just kinda assumed she was in a sorority, and I had heard the nickname for the Delta Zetas, and then you confirmed she was in that sorority..." It was obvious even _he _wasn't buying his own excuse, though he didn't say anything of it.

Deciding to give the guy a break, Anna nodded her head knowingly. She had always assumed _girls _were the ones who switched into stalker-mode when they saw a cute guy, but perhaps guys did the same?

Speaking of cute guys, Anna realized they had yet to run into her future husband.

"So, how long have you known Hans?" she mused casually, earning a snort of amusement from her roommate. Sending her a sharp glare, the strawberry-blonde turned her attention back towards her sister's not-so-secret admirer.

Jack seemed confused for a moment, furrowing his brows in thought, before realization lit up his face. "Oh, Hans! I actually just met him," he replied with a shrug.

Anna felt her heart sink at his answer - she was hoping they were friends, and that he'd properly introduce them. But it seemed she'd have to take matters into her own hands, and find a way to ensure their paths crossed again. In a non-stalker-ish way, of course.

"Oh, right..." she replied, attempting to stifle down her disappointment. Maybe Elsa would know more? Though that thought wasn't very comforting - even if her sister did know anything, she'd be reluctant to spill. Elsa always complained that Anna got attached too easily, and that she should get to know a guy before going out with him. But Anna disagreed - it wasn't as if that had ever worked for Elsa.

An icy breeze suddenly hit the three students, causing Anna and Merida to huddle closer together while Jack rubbed his arms. It was then that the younger Arendelle noticed that her white-haired companion was wearing merely a t-shirt and jeans.

"How are you not an icicle?" she asked in horror - she couldn't believe she had even allowed the guy to show them around while exposed to the cold.

But Jack merely laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "This weather is nothing compared to where I'm from," he explained with a shrug.

Anna was about to argue further, but an obnoxious ringing sounded from Jack's pocket, and he quickly pulled out his phone. Looking at the screen, his face immediately shifted into a fond expression, and he glanced up at the two freshmen with a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, I have to take this," he began, before glancing back towards their dorms. "You guys can find your way back, right?"

Both girls nodded in unison, watching as Jack sent them one last smile before rushing off to answer his phone.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Merida muttered, her cheeks turning pink from the cold. "'ow about we 'ead back?"

Anna opened her mouth to agree, but the ringing of her own phone interrupted her. Quickly digging through her pocket, she pulled out her mobile and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Would you and Merida like to go to lunch? I'm beyond bored right now_," her sister's voice began, and Anna could literally hear the girl's scowl over the phone. "_I'll pay_."

Smiling at the thought of a warm meal, Anna gave her roommate a sideways glance. "Wanna go to lunch? Elsa's paying."

The redhead's eyes wrinkled from what Anna assumed to be a grin, though she couldn't see the girl's mouth.

"That's thee best idea I've 'eard all day."

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't stop herself from grinning as the diner's warm air seeped into her bones. The quaint little restaurant had the cutest fifties-inspired decor, and the soft music coming from the jukebox in the corner was only adding to its charm. She had dined here countless times, since it was one of the only diners in their town, but she didn't think she'd ever get sick of their hot cocoa and chocolate pie.<p>

Though, a toasted ham sandwich and fries sounded amazing, too.

"And for you, ma'am?"

Their waitress was a middle-aged woman with a sweet voice and kind smile. She was directing her question towards Elsa, who had yet to finish reading the menu.

"Just a grilled cheese, I suppose," the blonde decided, folding her menu and handing it back to the waitress.

The graying lady smiled as she gathered the other menus. "Alright! I'll be back with your drinks in a moment."

Elsa smiled politely, before turning her attention towards the window. Anna followed her gaze, rolling her eyes fondly once she realized her sister was only watching the snow.

"Thanks fer taking us out," Merida smiled, shrugging out of her jacket and laying it between her and Anna.

Elsa responded with a nod, though her eyes remained focused on the snowfall. It didn't take a genius to realize her mind was elsewhere at the moment.

"This place has the best chocolate pie," Anna began, hoping to squash the awkward silence that was bound to settle between the three of them. "Elsa and I always came here as kids and would get it everyday after school!"

The corner of her sister's lips tugged upwards, though she still seemed to be lost in her own world. Merida, on the other hand, appeared to be very intrigued by Anna's story.

"_Chocolate_ pie? That sounds disgustin'!" she laughed, causing Anna to gasp dramatically.

"It is _not _disgusting!" she defended, sending her roommate a playful glare. "It's the reason I gained twenty pounds in fifth grade!"_  
><em>

Both girls began giggling at Anna's exclamation, while Elsa merely twitched her lips. Noticing that her sister was still off in la-la-land, Anna kicked at her under the table.

"Ow!" Elsa immediately sent her younger sister a glare, though the strawberry-blonde feigned innocence.

"How was the house?" she asked sweetly, hoping to figure out what was wrong.

"Fine," Elsa responded curtly, sheepishly rubbing her shin under the table. "A little too loud and crowded, for my tastes, but fine."

Anna knew that the elder Arendelle wasn't looking forward to sharing her home with the new sisters - especially since there was still one more rush on its way. But she also knew that Elsa would get over it. The blonde tended to stew in silence for a while, before coming to terms with change and embracing it. Well, maybe not _embracing_, but she'd eventually _accept _it.

"So you guys accepted a bunch of new girls?" Anna enthused, though a pang of concern shot through her. What if there were no more spots open?

"No, not really," Elsa shrugged, idly tapping her fingers against the table. "Just a few, actually."

Anna perked up at the news, and her mood only brightened when she saw their waitress coming towards them with their drinks.

"Alright, three hot chocolates," the older woman smiled, setting down their drinks. "And I'll be back with your meals shortly."

All three girls murmured a polite "Thank you," as they reached for their respective mugs.

Anna savored the taste as the warm liquid coated her mouth, letting it thaw her from the inside out.

"So gooood," she sing-songed, earning a snort of amusement from her roommate.

"It's just a 'ot chocolate," Merida laughed, taking a small sip of her own, her eyebrows raising skeptically as Anna shot her a glare.

"_Just _hot chocolate?" the younger Arendelle repeated incredulously. "What do you have against _chocolate?_"_  
><em>

The redhead's eyes darted cautiously between her roommate and Elsa, unsure if the strawberry-blonde was legitimately offended.

But Elsa merely sighed, sending her sister a tired look. "Quit being so dramatic, Anna."

Anna rolled her eyes fondly, before directing her attention back towards her roommate. "I'm sorry," she smiled, shrugging sheepishly. "I'm very fond of chocolate."

Merida quirked her eyebrow, before giving the younger Arendelle a smirk. "You're very weird, you know that?"

Anna opened her mouth to deny it, but was interrupted by Elsa's quiet giggle.

"Oh, she knows," the blonde mused, giving her sister a small smile. It seemed as if the elder Arendelle was finally retreating from her own mind, and Anna didn't want to send her back in with an annoyed retort, so she merely responded in the most mature way she could think of.

Sticking her tongue out at her sister, she swallowed down a giggle as Elsa cringed.

"That's disgusting, Anna! We're in _public!_"

Smiling triumphantly, the younger Arendelle ceased her childishness, and turned her attention back to her hot chocolate, her sister doing the same.

"'ow long 'ave you known Jack, Elsa?" Merida mused suddenly, causing both Arendelle's to choke on their drink. Anna tried not to laugh as her eyes darted between her sister's tomato-red face and her roommate's innocent smile.

"I barely met him today," Elsa scoffed, a little too defensively. "He had literally ran into me, spilling my drink everywhere, and then he had the nerve to ask me for coffee! Can you believe it?"

Anna had suspected as much, though her sister's sudden hostility threw her for a loop. Elsa was always calm and collected, regardless of the situation she'd be thrown into. She was never too quick to judge someone - or, at least, she was never so upfront about it.

"Did you say yes?"

Again, Anna had to bite back a giggle as her sister stared at Merida incredulously. The strawberry-blonde had no idea what her roommate was doing, but it was hilarious, nonetheless.

"Of _course _not!" Elsa nearly shrieked, her usual stoic-ness no where to be found. Somehow, Merida knew exactly how to get a rise out of the blonde. She'd have to teach Anna.

"Well, why not?" the redhead mused, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "'e's pretty cute, don't ye think? And obviously into you."

Elsa's expression was a cross between horror and bewilderment. She seemed completely baffled by Merida's questions, and was at a total loss for words. Anna was confused as well, though she still found the whole conversation hilarious. Who knew her sister could turn _that _red?

The elder Arendelle looked as if she were about to respond, but the arrival of their waitress with their food interrupted her. Anna could see relief flash across her sister's face, and the blonde hurriedly began to eat her grilled cheese, slicing it into small pieces and bringing it to her mouth with a fork. Flustered or not, Elsa never forgot her manners.

Feeling slightly disappointed that they probably wouldn't get an answer, Anna too began to eat her own meal. But, with her hands, like a regular person - it was a sandwich, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay! Next chapter will be in Jack's POV, and should be up within the next few days. My internet was being weird, so I couldn't post, but it's working again! <strong>

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! The new follows, faves, and reviews always make my day! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us._**

* * *

><p>The good news? Pippa wasn't mad at him.<p>

The bad news? She wasn't mad at their father, either.

"_I just don't see why you can't apologize_," his sister confessed over the phone. "_I mean, you guys were, like, both in the wrong_."

Jack couldn't believe what his sister was saying - how _dare _she act as if it wasn't their father's fault. Don Overland was _always _at fault; he was selfish, hot-headed, and completely unreasonable. He uprooted Pippa and dragged her across the country, without so much as _consulting _Jack. Her older _brother_. His _son_. The one person who knew her better than anyone, and who needed to be there for her. He hadn't even stopped to think how it'd affect Jack; how he would have to uproot his own life and move across the country as well.

He had _friends _back in Burgess; he had a _life! _He went to school, had a steady job, and was making a life for himself. A life that would _include _Pippa. He was going to make it work. He was going to give her an easier life; even if it meant he'd have to work himself to death. He loved his younger sister more than anything; and Don tried to take her away from him.

"He's the one who blew up at me!" Jack exclaimed, earning a few curious stares from the other students. Lowering his voice, he continued making his way across campus. "He just flipped out - like he _always _does, and I wasn't just gonna stand around and -"

"_Dad's always had a temper_," Pippa replied simply. "_But he's not a bad guy -_"

"He _abandoned _us, Pip!" Jack nearly yelled, feeling his face grow hot in anger. How did she not realize the severity of that? Sure, she was young, but he could still remember her wondering why their dad wasn't visiting anymore; he remembered her asking, not for toys or games at Christmas, but for their father to come home. Even Jack had missed him at first - before he realized his father was a total scumbag.

His sister remained silent for a few moments, and Jack could only hear the sound of her breathing over the phone. They were short, sporadic breaths; the way she would breathe before crying. Jack could literally feel his heart breaking.

"_He's back now_," she began, her voice almost too quiet for him to hear, "_and I know he's gonna stay._ I'm_ gonna stay, Jack_."

He knew arguing further would only upset her, and he couldn't risk her getting angry with him as well. Letting out a defeated sigh, Jack ran his hand down his face in exasperation. "I love you - you know that, right?"

A subdued giggle escaped his sister's lips, the sound distorted slightly over the phone, yet still bringing a smile to Jack's face. "_I know. I love you, too_."

"And I'll take you ice skating or something later - after things blow over. Would you want to do that?"

"_Yeah!_"

His smile widening, Jack glanced up as he neared the dorms. It was still snowing, and the small flakes were getting caught in his white hair. Shaking his head slightly, he said goodbye to his sister and hung up the phone. Despite what he had told Anna and Merida, it _was _pretty cold, and he didn't want to catch any kind of sickness right before classes started.

As he reached his floor, it didn't come as a surprise to see Hiccup exiting the room, nodding in acknowledgement and muttering under his breath as they passed each other. Unsure if Jack liked the idea of having the room to himself, he entered it slowly, watching Toothless from the corner of his eye as the cat stretched. He had survived a few minutes being alone with the animal before, so he figured it'd be fine again.

When it became clear that the cat was more interested in his food than in what Jack was doing, Jack sat back on his bed and stared out the window. Their view consisted mainly of the quad and a few buildings, but behind them, he could see the tall, snow-covered hills that surrounded Arendelle. It was a breathtaking sight, and he was tempted to pull out his camera and take a few shots of it. Jack liked to think of himself as an amateur photographer, though he hadn't really picked up a camera since his mother's passing a few months prior. In fact, he had actually sold his best one in order to afford moving down here, though he kept the one his mother had gotten him for his thirteenth birthday. It was old and out-of-date, but he cherished the thing. But digging through his box full of memories didn't sound too appealing at the moment.

His father and step-mother had gotten him a really fancy camera for Christmas, but he had neglected to take it out of its packaging. It felt wrong to enjoy their pity-gift. Yet, as the mid-afternoon sun splashed across the hills, and the snow began to shimmer, he decided to suck it up. Hopping off of his bed (and startling Toothless, who hissed in surprise), Jack made his way towards the closet. He had carelessly tossed in the present when he had gotten back, and over the course of a few days, Hiccup's failed inventions had began to pile up in there. Digging through the mess, he let out a relieved sigh when he caught sight of the colorful packaging.

Pulling the camera out of the junk, he began to tear the box open as he returned to his window.

It was a sleek, chrome-colored model in a favorable brand, and Jack already knew that he was going to love it. A thought that pissed him off, though he couldn't find the energy to care at the moment. Turning it on, he smiled as the focus self-adjusted, before he opened the window and zoomed in on the hills in the distance. He decided to leave the tops of the buildings in the shot, and took a few test shots. Realizing that the light in his room was messing with the focus, he set the camera down on the window sill and quickly crossed the room to switch off the lights. Turning back around, he felt his heart stop.

Toothless was sitting beside his camera, curiously staring out the open window. Jack figured that the cat wouldn't be stupid enough to jump down three stories, but he knew his camera wouldn't survive the fall, if Toothless were to bump it.

Cursing silently, Jack slowly crossed the room, feeling his breath hitch every time the cat so much as twitched his ears. Toothless was blissfully ignorant to the human creeping up behind him, and was instead focusing on all the new smells the outside world had to offer. But as Jack neared the window, he stepped onto a wayward blueprint, the paper crunching beneath his shoe. Moving faster than he thought possible, his hand darted out towards the camera just as the cat knocked into it. Feeling the device safely within his grasp, he ignored the stinging sensation of the fresh scratch along his forearm, where Toothless had taken the liberty of punishing him for his sneak attack. Hopping off of the window sill, the cat trotted back towards Hiccup's bed.

Grinning triumphantly, Jack crouched onto his knees and began to re-adjust the focus, his camera aiming randomly at the quad. But the sight of platinum blonde hair caught his attention, and he realized that he had been absently pointing the camera on none other than Elsa.

She was making her way across the quad, dressed in a pale pink coat that looked very similar to the blue one she had been wearing earlier. Her hair was still in a perfect chiffon-style bun, though a few stray pieces were framing her face. She had stopped for a moment to converse with some brunette girl, though Jack paid the stranger no mind as he zoomed in on Elsa's face.

Now, Jack wasn't a stalker. He hadn't purposefully aimed his camera at the girl, nor had he intended to take a picture of her. But the way her pink coat complemented her flushed cheeks made for an incredible combination, and he couldn't resist snapping a photo or two. That is, until he realized he was literally snapping pictures of a complete stranger. Feeling his face flush, he quickly aimed the camera towards the hills in the background and took a few frenzied shots. By the time he felt he had gotten a few good pictures, he idly glanced back towards the quad, letting out a sigh of relief when Elsa was nowhere to be found.

Pulling himself back up to a standing position, he tentatively closed the window before anymore cold air could rush in. Or before his inner creeper could get back out. Jack blamed his slip in sanity on the fact that Elsa was incredibly photogenic. When he had taken her picture, it hadn't been because she was a pretty girl that he wanted to know better. It had been because the streaks of sunlight across her face made her pale skin sparkle. It was because her pastel wardrobe had looked so graceful and innocent against the snowy backdrop. It was because she happened to be in the midst of a beautiful scene, and Jack had a duty as a photographer to capture the moment.

If anyone else had been standing in her spot with a similar color palate, he wouldn't have thought twice about snapping a picture. It was just the fact that he was obviously a bit infatuated with her, and that made him feel like a weirdo. And he didn't like feeling that way. Glancing down at his screen, he quickly went through the pictures, intent on deleting the ones of her. But as he looked at them, he realized he didn't see Elsa, but just a beautiful candid shot of a total stranger. He looked at the picture and saw _art_, not his lapse in judgement. It was a beautiful photograph, with perfect lighting and contrast, and he couldn't stomach the thought of deleting it. If anything, he could edit it a bit on his computer - distort the imagine enough to where you couldn't even _tell _it was Elsa. Make it into just a beautiful shot.

Making up his mind, he turned off his camera and set it on his bed side table, before furrowing his brows as he stared at the scratches on his arm. They weren't deep, and hardly bled, but he knew it'd be best to put some kind of medication on them. He didn't want to get an infection or anything. His blue eyes scanned the room for any kind of first aid kit, though he knew that they probably didn't have one. He also knew the scratches weren't serious enough to venture into the hall and find somebody with a kit, so he decided not to bother.

Shooting Toothless a quick glare, Jack snatched a random hoodie from out of the closet and pulled it over his head, before heading back out. Jamie had texted him back a while ago, apologizing for not being home, and inviting him over for later. And Jack figured it was later.

Making his way towards his step-brother's dorm, he passed a group of giggly girls, who eyed him curiously. He naturally sent them his signature grin, feeling a tad bit cocky as they blushed and looked away with bashful smiles. Obviously he still had a way with the ladies, despite the whole debacle with Elsa. But the blonde _was _on an entirely different level than most girls - she was pretty much royalty. And she knew it.

But it didn't matter - Jack was confident that, if the opportunity arose once more, he'd be able to secure a date with the 'Princess'. Nobody could resist his charms for too long, and if he kept the whole camera-incident to himself, she wouldn't have a reasonable excuse to keep rejecting him. But he decided that he'd have to go about this with a different approach. He'd get to know her first; befriend her. And if she still refused him, then he'd just look at it as a lost-cause, and move on. It wasn't the end of the world if he never got her to come around - it'd just be a blow to his ego.

And his frustration with Elsa was serving as a good distraction. Sure, he could admit that he was maybe thinking about her a little too much, but it was because he needed to think of anything but his shattered life. And getting the unattainable Delta Zeta to go out with him would be a great way to ignore the emptiness inside of him, and the way his chest throbbed every time he pictured his life back in Burgess.

His best friends were back there, going on with their lives without him. He'd talk to them every other day, and they'd update each other on what was going on, but he had a gut feeling that he was going to lose them. They were busy with their own lives, and 'catching up with Jack' probably wasn't their highest priority. He was fearful for the day when he wouldn't receive a call; the day when he'd realize it had been _days _without so much as a text. The day he'd know for sure that his life in Burgess was over, and that nothing was tying him to the town besides his mother's grave.

Cringing internally at the thought, he quickened his steps as he descended down the stairs and towards the building's entrance. Jamie lived in the dorms across the quad, next to the Art and Literature hall. Jack wasn't sure if his step-brother's roommate was in, but he was sure Jamie wouldn't mind his company. After all, they had some unfinished business with a certain video game, in which neither could admit defeat. And Jack was adamant on winning.

As he entered the building, he wondered idly if Anna and Merida had gone back to their dorms. And, if they had, did that mean Elsa had joined them as well? She was making her way across the quad, though Jack didn't see where she went. The thought of running into her made his stomach churn; sure, he'd appreciate another chance to woo her (or bug her - that was fun, too), but not so soon after his accidental-creeper moment. He didn't think he could keep his cool around her.

Thankfully, he didn't run into any of the girls as he strolled down the hall, coming to Jamie's door. Knocking loudly, he waited somewhat impatiently as the sound of something being knocked over came from within the room. With another crash, and a muffled curse, the door burst open, revealing a frazzled brunet boy.

"Oh, hey," Jamie greeted with a sheepish smile, before gesturing for Jack to come in. "I was attempting to get my side all, uh, situated, but this place is a lot smaller than my apartment - er, _old _apartment."

Jack stifled a snort of bitter amusement as he entered the dorm room. He knew Jamie wasn't resentful for losing his apartment, but Jack thought he ought to be. It was entirely selfish on his father's part for making Jamie move.

"Sorry about the mess," the younger boy began, attempting to clear a spot for Jack on the small couch crammed between the beds. "I'm still rearranging things."

Jack nodded his head absently as he plopped onto the black leather couch. Jamie had already moved in his large flat screen TV and gaming system (something he was sure his step-brother's roommate would appreciate), and it looked like he already had a game going. But aside from the couch and entertainment system, the room looked like any other college dorm. Tiny and insufferable.

"Met your roommate yet?" Jack asked curiously, glancing towards the unmade bed to his left. It was adorned with a plain blue comforter and solid white pillows, with a few forgettable movie posters hanging on the wall beside it.

"Not yet; the guys next door said he went home for the holidays," Jamie replied absently, his brown eyes focused on the box before him as he rummaged through it. "I heard he's pretty chill, though."

"That's cool," Jack mused, his gaze still wandering around the room. Jamie's roommate seemed like a pretty normal guy - definitely not as eccentric as Hiccup. And the lack of hissing noises confirmed that the dude wasn't harboring an evil cat, either. But he also came across as kind of bland. Jamie was going to hate it here.

"Did Pippa get a hold of you?" the younger boy questioned, sparing his older sibling a glance.

Jack nodded absentmindedly as he reached for the controller, intent on exiting the game. Jamie didn't protest, and instead cleared the couch of a few spare articles of clothing, before sitting down as well.

"How about we start a new game? Determine the winner that way," he suggested, reaching for a controller of his own.

Jack silently agreed, deciding that there was too much on his mind at the moment, and that he needed a good distraction. And beating his younger step-brother at every game the kid owned sounded like a great way to go about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Blame a picture I saw on Pinterest for me deciding to make Jack an amateur photographer. I'm sure some of you guys have seen that picture as well, and it just looked so perfect for him haha. Also, I really hope he isn't coming off as a creeper - he's just very cocky at times (thinking he can get a date with Elsa), and passionate with his photography!<strong>

**I'd like to thank all of the reviewers for their reviews - they mean so much to me! Also, I_ am_ planning on having frat parties and whatnot! And I'd just like to say that I am not in college or anything and all my information is given to me by friends and TV, so I hope it's coming across as realistic!**

**Also, thank you to the followers/favoriters/readers as well! You guys are awesome! :D**

**And I still don't own these characters!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Time is a created thing. To say "I don't have time," is like saying, "I don't want to."**_

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun peeked through the second story window of the Delta Zeta house, its rays shining over Elsa's face as she attempted to stay asleep. But she could see its light through her eyelids, and feel its warmth against her skin, and she knew that sleeping was futile. Blinking her eyes open slowly, she rose from her bed, her platinum locks falling loosely against her shoulders.<p>

It was going to be another dull day of planning and primping and getting the house suitable for Rush Week. Cinderella had already assigned Elsa to kitchen duty, despite the fact that she was an awful cook and had no idea how to clean an oven. Thankfully, the elder Arendelle was able to pawn her assignment off onto one of the fall pledges. Tiana had claimed she knew her way around the kitchen, and Elsa figured it was her 'little sister's' job now. Besides, she had more important things to do.

Anna had been non-stop calling her for the past two days, asking about rushing and classes and teachers and boys. The strawberry-blonde had only been living on campus for three days now, and had already gotten herself into trouble by attending a dorm party. She had claimed she was looking for a friend, and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, but Elsa knew better. Her sister was on the hunt for a boy, and the younger Arendelle knew that college parties were full of eligible bachelors.

Thankfully, Anna had the sense to leave with Elsa and Merida, rather than insist on continuing with her search. Her redheaded roommate didn't seem very keen on attending the party in the first place, so Elsa was relieved when she dragged Anna back to their dorms. It appeared the younger Arendelle would be in good hands. Elsa would admit that she was moderately over-protective of her sister, and the thought of Anna living on campus without her had seemed like an invitation for trouble, but Merida was a very no-nonsense girl who kept the younger Arendelle in line.

Sighing tiredly, Elsa peeled her light blue comforter off of her and stepped onto the soft carpeted floor. Rapunzel was still asleep in her own bed, her long honey-blonde hair scattered across her pillows. So far, rooming with her cheery cousin was turning out to be quite nice. Elsa had feared that Rapunzel would keep her up all night, but it seemed they both shared a deep connection with their beds. Smiling fondly, Elsa crept towards the door of their room, swiping her bag from the dresser at the end of Rapunzel's bed. She silently stepped into the hall, closing the door behind her, before making her way towards the bathroom. A quick shower sounded absolutely wonderful - especially after spending most of the night meandering through a sea of sweaty students. The stinging tang of vodka was still stuck in her nose, and she hadn't even had a drink.

Elsa didn't _hate _parties. In fact, small social gatherings were a delight to attend. But when the focus turned towards beer pong and sloppy public makeout sessions, the elder Arendelle found that she preferred curling up on the sofa with a good book. Across campus. So searching for her sister last night was definitely the last thing she wanted to do with the little free time she had.

Cinderella was determined to get the house ready for Rush Week, despite the fact that most of the Zetas were distracted by the upcoming New Year's party at the Kappa Delta Phi's house. The fraternity was notorious for throwing the best parties on Greek Row, so it was no surprise to Elsa when Anna brought it up on the way back to her dorm last night. Though the strawberry-blonde hadn't said anything, Elsa's sisterly instincts knew that the younger Arendelle was planning on attending. Even though Elsa herself was hoping to count down the New Year in the privacy of her own room with a plethora of romantic comedies and a bowl of chocolate-covered cherries. But, knowing that her baby sister would be scouting for potential mates, the elder Arendelle resigned to the fact that she'd be attending the bash as well.

Letting out a bitter sigh, the blonde locked the bathroom door as she set her bag on the counter. Sharing a house with thirty other girls was incredibly taxing at times - especially when it came to finding the time to use the bathroom. Thankfully, half of the girls were still visiting their families for winter break, and the other half were still asleep (and possibly hungover), meaning Elsa had the luxury of using up all the hot water. Smirking at the thought, the blonde pulled her shower necessities from the bag and set them on the edge of the tub, before turning on the water to the hottest setting. As the bathroom began to instantly steam up, Elsa turned back towards the counter and gazed into the mirror.

Elsa Arendelle wasn't full of herself. The world did not revolve around her, and she would never expect it to. Jaws did not drop in her presence, and she never felt the desire to turn heads. She wasn't someone who valued physical appearance above all else, and she rarely gave in to the self-conscious whispers in the back of her mind. She was content with the way she looked, though she did not pride herself on it. But she _really _had to do something about the dark circles under her eyes. Being a Delta Zeta came with the responsibility of always looking her best, especially during Rush Week. It was the duty of all the sisters to portray a positive image of their sorority, and tired, puffy eyes would not send the right message. As a notable member, along with being a bit of a local celebrity, Elsa couldn't resign herself to looking anything but presentable. It was exhausting and somewhat demeaning, but she knew it was best to comply. Especially if she wanted to be appointed president next year.

Gently prodding the skin beneath her eyes, Elsa sighed wearily. Living in a sorority house meant she was bound to come across some kind of serum or concealer, but the fact that her stress was seeping into her appearance was a bad sign. She had a nasty habit of bottling everything up, and an explosion of emotion was the last thing she needed. Giving her reflection one last look, Elsa turned away from the fogging mirror and stepped towards the shower.

* * *

><p>"I cannot deal with Meg right now," Rapunzel groaned, reaching across the table for the juice angrily.<p>

Elsa smiled politely as she sipped from her own cup, letting the tangy orange juice quench her thirst as she mentally prepared herself for her cousin's drama. Meg was one of their sorority sisters who had been in the same pledge class as Elsa. Despite the fact that she wasn't the traditional, beauty-queen type, her unique background and past education abroad won the sisterhood over, as did her charm and humor. But, she had a habit of causing drama among the girls. She was also a bit abrasive, and her more cynical personality had a tendency of clashing with Rapunzel's cheerful demeanor. So, it wasn't a surprise to hear either girl complaining about the other from time to time.

"I mean, I know she just got dumped by that Sigma... Chi Pi Phi guy or whatever, but she doesn't need to act so... so_ bitter!_ Do you know what she told me last night? That it was 'only a matter of time' before Eugene dumps_ me!_ Can you believe it?" Rapunzel's large green eyes seemed to grow even bigger as she waited for Elsa to respond.

Shrugging daintily, Elsa sent her cousin another smile as she idly stirred her cold cereal. The elder Arendelle was never too fond of gossip, and somewhat clueless when it came to relationships. Besides a few casual dates here and there, she hadn't had much experience when it came to boyfriends.

"_Elsaaa_," Rapunzel whined, obviously unsatisfied with her cousin's answer.

Giggling softly, Elsa gave her younger cousin a playful glare. "I don't know what you want me to say, Punz," she admitted. "I mean, Flynn is head over heels for you. Meg is just being, well, Meg." Ending her answer with another shrug, Elsa bit back a smirk at Rapunzel's disgruntled expression.

"B-but... but... ugh!" The honey-blonde sighed dramatically, before resting her chin in her hands. "It's just _so_ frustrating!"

Elsa nodded in understanding, though she wasn't sure why Rapunzel was so affected by Meg's words. It was blatantly obvious that Flynn was completely devoted to her cousin, and despite Elsa's earlier reservations about him, the elder Arendelle knew that they made a good couple. She was about to voice this, but it seemed Rapunzel wasn't finished.

"I guess you'd get it if you had a boyfriend," she mused absently as she blew a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Elsa was slightly taken aback by her cousin's words, though she tried her hardest not to show it. Being single never bothered her, but she hadn't expected Rapunzel to remark on it. Especially in such an offhanded way.

Seemingly oblivious to the slight harshness of her last statement, the honey-blonde shot her cousin a bright smile.

"But whatever - I'm not going to let Megara's snark and_ obvious_ envy bother me just because _she _doesn't have an amazing boyfriend like Eugene." And with that, Rapunzel stood from the table and headed towards the front door, her long hair bouncing behind her.

Elsa waited until she heard the door close, before slumping back into her chair with a thoughtful look. It was a wonder that she hadn't found herself in the midst of any boy trouble or gossip, though she figured it was due to the fact that none of her potential suitors ever made it past the first date. Something she was hoping to change, if she ever found a decent guy.

Glancing down at her phone, she wondered idly if Anna would be up for coffee - not having a boyfriend meant Elsa was blessed with plenty of free time; time that she could spend with her _actual_ sister. Making up her mind, she grabbed her phone and shot Anna a quick text, hoping that the younger Arendelle wasn't still asleep.

Not even a minute later, her cellphone chimed with Anna's reply, which, unsurprisingly, consisted of an enthusiastic 'Sure! Coffee sounds great!'.

Smiling fondly, Elsa slipped her phone into her pocket as she stood, before smoothing out the wrinkles in her dark plum blouse. She then made her way towards the door, swiping her charcoal grey pea coat from the coat rack. Stealing a quick glance at her reflection in a nearby mirror, she let out a sigh of relief to see her dark circles were nowhere to be found. With a little more pep in her step, Elsa walked out the front door and towards the direction of the dorms, ignoring the brisk winter chill and the snow that nipped at the ankles of her boots.

* * *

><p>"I don't know - I mean, it didn't seem <em>that <em>crazy..."

Anna's expression could only be defined as guilty, her brows furrowed and her blue eyes avoiding Elsa's nervously. She was never able to hide what she was feeling; something the elder Arendelle envied.

Elsa raised her brow skeptically as she stared at her sister from across the table. Anna was notorious for playing innocent, and she had almost perfected the puppy dog eyes - but Elsa was immune. In fact, the blonde had practically taught the younger Arendelle everything she knew.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed in amusement as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"And, like, isn't going to parties what college is all about?" the strawberry-blonde continued, her gaze still shifting on everything but the blonde across from her.

Elsa was hardly able to contain her scoff as she gave her sister an incredulous look. "Funny, I had always assumed college was about _education_," she drawled, tucking a longer, wayward strand of her bangs behind her ear.

Anna smiled sheepishly, still avoiding eye contact as she sipped from her coffee. Elsa couldn't help but smirk as she watched her sister struggle with the small straw in her cappuccino. She wasn't really upset with the strawberry-blonde; in fact, she sort of sympathized with her. Although she didn't spend too much time in the dorms in her freshman year, she figured it must get pretty boring - especially since classes hadn't even started yet. So when she heard about the party in Anna's dorm, she wasn't surprised to find her sister attending.

Feeling an awkward silence settle between them, Elsa racked her brain for a new topic. Before their parents had passed, the Arendelle sisters never ran out of things to talk about, whether it be boy trouble (on Anna's part, of course), or just life in general. They had been incredibly close, and practically knew what the other was thinking at all times. College strained their relationship occasionally, though Elsa always made some time for her sister. But directly after the accident, Elsa could no longer find the energy for Anna. Her sister was just too much to deal with, and Elsa hated herself for feeling that way.

But she was going to change that; she was determined to recapture the close relationship they had had when they were younger. Before the accident - and before being a Delta Zeta took up all her free time.

Clearing her throat, Elsa bit back a smirk when the noise caused her sister to jump.

"You okay?" she asked softly, allowing herself a small smile.

Anna nodded sheepishly, a smile of her own tugging at her lips. "Yeah, sorry," she giggled, shaking her head in embarrassment. "I'm just expecting you to yell at me or something, but you're being, like, really _really_ nice right now."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Elsa let out a hushed sigh. "When do I ever yell?" she mused.

"Uh, like, _all _the _time!_" Anna scoffed in mock outrage, barely able to conceal her grin.

Elsa merely giggled behind her hand, amused by her sister's antics. It was in small moments like these that made her incredibly grateful for having Anna. Even though the strawberry-blonde could be a bit of a handful, Elsa loved her dearly, and would do anything for her. Though she wasn't sure if Anna knew this.

"Oh!" Anna exclaimed suddenly, her face lighting up. "I forgot to tell you! I'm in the process of convincing Merida to maybe consider rushing Delta Zeta!"

Arching her brow inquisitively, Elsa weighed her sister's words. "Maybe _considering?_" she repeated, somewhat baffled. Delta Zeta was the top sorority, clocking in the most philanthropy hours and having the highest combined GPA. They also had the best mixers. So, a 'maybe considering' was a bit hard to swallow.

"She's not really into the whole 'sisterhood' thing, but I was hoping maybe _you _could talk to her?" Anna admitted. "Like, she's really nice, and I was hoping to have a friend to rush with..."

"She's not really Zeta material," Elsa began cautiously. She didn't want to sound presumptuous, but from what she could tell, Merida was a bit of a firecracker. And though Elsa personally found her wild hair and earth-toned wardrobe charming, she knew her fellow Zetas would feel differently. They had an image to maintain, and a reputation to uphold. "And you'll have _me _in the house, along with Punz, so it's not like you're going to be on your own," she added as an afterthought.

She wasn't surprised to see a flash of anger in Anna's eyes, though she applauded her for containing it.

"You barely know her," the strawberry-blonde deadpanned. "What happened to Delta Zeta being nonjudgmental? How can you just write her off like that?"

Sensing the beginning of a fight, Elsa glanced around the room, thankful for the lack of witnesses. Besides the baristas, and another customer, the sisters were practically alone in the cafe. So, if their conversation _did _escalate into a full-blown argument, she'd be able to vacate quickly, without too much embarrassment.

"You know that's not what I meant," Elsa insisted, lowering her voice with the hope that Anna would do the same. "I think Merida is great, and I'm glad you two are becoming so close in such a short amount of time, but that doesn't mean you both should rush. Merida seems like a very independent girl. Could you really see her participating in date dashes? Or Greek Week? Could you see her having _fun?_"

"I never thought _you _were capable of having _fun_," Anna bit back, her voice full of venom, though thankfully quieter. "But I also never thought _you _would become so judgmental. I guess college really _has _changed you."

Elsa's mouth gaped in shock at her sister's words, but she was able to quickly compose herself. "What are you even talking about?" she began, hoping to keep her tone (as well as head) leveled. "I've been in college almost three years now, and you've never once accused me of 'changing'."

"That's because you spend all your time with your sorority, and couldn't be bothered to hang out with your _actual _sister," Anna snapped, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

Elsa stared at her sister for a few moments, completely thrown by their whole conversation. She was well aware of the lacking relationship between them, but she hadn't realized Anna picked up on it as well - or that she was so upset by it.

"Anna..." she began softly, her eyes searching her sister's for understanding. "I didn't... I hadn't... I'm sorry," she breathed, feeling a small weight lift from her shoulders. "I never meant to make you feel that way."

Though the younger Arendelle remained silent, Elsa could see the anger leave her eyes, her expression turning somber.

"I'll talk to Merida; answer any questions she may have," the blonde continued, hoping to right herself with her sister. "I can't persuade her to rush Delta Zeta, as that's against the rules, but I can merely... _inform _her of sorority life in general."

That seemed to do the trick, and Elsa watched as a large grin took over Anna's face.

"Oh, Elsa," her sister beamed, reaching across the table and taking her hands. "Thank you! And I'm sorry, too! I didn't mean anything I said - I was only angry!"

Elsa returned her smile, thankful that they had resolved everything so quickly - especially since the cafe was beginning to fill up. The last thing they needed was more drama surrounding them, and a public fight would only fuel the gossip.

But her smile vanished immediately as she watched a tall, slim guy with silver hair walk through the entrance, his ice blue eyes connecting with hers almost instantly, and a large, teasing grin plastered across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay! I was really busy with the holidays and whatnot, but my time is freeing up, so I should be able to update more frequently! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I would really appreciate any reviews! :)<strong>


End file.
